


Witches, Tamers & Digital Monsters

by MaskedMaverick



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag correctly, I will update the tags later, Im new in this im sorry, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably Lumity in the future, Tags Are Hard, digimon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMaverick/pseuds/MaskedMaverick
Summary: Luz Noceda is a girl who has loved the Digimon franchise for most of her life, everything changes for her when one day she discovers that Digimon are more than real, and now she and her partner Luzura must discover the secrets of the mysterious Tera continent.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, this is my first fanfic in this fandom and of course I had to make it a crossover with my favorite franchise. I note that my native language is not English, so I apologize in advance for any errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's academic performance has dropped and summer school seems inevitable, so she tries to spend what little time she has left with her beloved Luzura, but a storm won't make things easy for her.

The dismissal bell had already rung a few minutes ago, and the students who had no extracurricular activities or clubs to attend were leaving school for the last time before the summer began, all except for a young Afro-Latina who was in the principal's office, she had her head lowered while the man spoke to her.

“I can't believe you've done it again; we've had this discussion before Luz, you can't keep skipping classes just because of this stupid toy” The man had a small electronic device in his hands, a small gray-blue rectangle with A small screen, he was moving the device from side to side as he spoke and Luz couldn't take her eyes off it, at least until the door behind her was opened. A Latin woman whose features were reflected very well in the young woman entered the office “I'm so sorry for the delay” she said with a serious and direct tone, Luz looked at the floor again now more worried than before, although the small beeps of the device made her rise her head a bit to see it.

“Excuse me for having to call you again, Mrs. Noceda” the man put the device on his desk, and extended his hand to her, the woman responded kindly to the gesture and they both went to take their respective seats.

The journey home was getting long for Luz, her phone was no replacement for the emptiness she felt in her hands. “Luz” the older woman spoke to get her attention, but instead of having annoyance in her voice, she sounded calm, and Luz looked up to see her mother while she was driving. “I want you to understand mija, Principal Hal is not a bad man, he only worries because your academic performance has dropped a lot this semester, and the truth is that I also worry about that” Camila spoke without taking her eyes off the road.

“Is that why I’m going to summer school?” Luz replied, bowing her head a little, she was not very good at school and it was hard for her to pay attention, so the idea of having to spend the whole summer in another classroom was not to her liking.

“It was that or summer camp, and if you went there, you couldn't have taken this” Camila reached for her bag with her left hand, and when she searched it without taking her eyes off the road, she ended up taking out that little device that Luz had sworn it was left in the principal's office. “I managed to convince the principal to give it back to me” The teenager's eyes lit up like stars and a big smile was drawn on her lips, but when she was about to launch herself to take it, her mother take it away “No no no, hay condiciones aquí” Luz's smile faded as soon as she heard those words “First of all, you can only use it when you're at home and all your homework is done, second, all your chores must also be done before you can use it” she said this in a more strict tone, indicating that she was completely serious.

Luz was about to protest, but letting out a little sigh, she gave up. “Okay mami, but can I get Luzura back now? I'm sure she misses me a lot” the young woman spread her hands under her mother's, she was even worried “Please?” she let out in the most innocent voice she could.

Just at that moment they were arriving at their small house near the edge of the forest, Camila let out a sigh and closed her eyes as she placed the device in her daughter's hands, “But,” she take Luz's hand firmly “You also have to Promise me that you will try to make real friends in summer school” She looked her daughter straight in the eyes with genuine concern in them.

Luz stared at her for a few seconds without knowing what to answer, but she did not take her eyes from her mother's, the same color as hers and with large dark eye bags due to her work hours, and finally she took a breath and closed her eyes. When she opens them again, she had determination in them “All right mami, I promise I will do my best, and this summer I will have so many friends that you would not be able to count them with both hands” A big and dazzling sincere smile was drawn on her face as she took her mother's hand with both hers “It's a Noceda promise”

Camila could not help but smile in the same way as her daughter, but much more exhausted “A Noceda promise” she answered, and leaving the little toy in Luz's hands she got ready to get out of the car “Come on mija, help me prepare everything for the dinner because tonight I will have a double shift”

Luz held the small device excited and jumped out of the car, closing the door carefully while pressing some small buttons that were next to the screen. The screen came on after a few seconds and a small creature of pixels was drawn on it, it seemed to be asleep “Luzura! Are you okay?” the pixels on the screen shook a bit, and the creature made a movement as if it woke up surprised and looked everywhere before focusing in front, a small beep seemed to answer her question “I'm so sorry I left you so much time, Principal Hal scolded me again for skipping chemistry” Luz spoke with guilt in her voice, but it was not sure if it was for skipping classes or for not having seen her little virtual pet for a few hours. Again, her words were answered by another beep from the device, they were very simple communication signals, but Luz was sure she could understand what they meant.

The weekend passed quickly, faster than Luz would have liked because it meant that as soon as she got up, she would start summer school, she planned before go downtown to see if she could find any opponents for Luzura during the summer, but now that couldn’t be done. And as if that were not enough, a storm had been falling since morning, so she was locked in the house with nothing but her computer, because at that time Luzura was sleeping like a brick. “Porque siempre eliges los horarios en los que estoy libre para dormir?” She said to the device as if was waiting for an answer.

A little knock on the door brought her back to reality “Mija, you better unplug everything for a few hours, it seems that the storm will soon become a lightning storm and I doubt that you want to lose another computer” Camila spoke from the other side of the door “They need me again in the hospital, so please make sure you close everything well and brush your teeth before going to bed, te quiero!” After saying that he began to move away towards the floor below.

Luz quickly turned off and unplugged her computer from the electrical outlet, and with the same speed she hurried out of her room, catching up with her mother just before she left and hugging her tightly “Mami! You forget something!” she said before smiling at her and kiss her on the cheek”Take care please, yo tambien te quiero” Camila bent down a little and hugged her little girl, she didn't understand her most of the time, but if she was sure of something, it was the strong love that existed between them and that she was her most precious treasure in the world.

As her mother had said, the thunderstorm had started shortly after she left to work, Luz was wearing headphones, trying to use the music to not to hear the lightning that didn´t stop exploding in the sky, she could even swear they were like those fights from an anime where the characters fought in the clouds, "it would be so cool to see that" she thought and laughed to herself. At that, the small screen of the device on her desk began to flicker, and although she could not hear it, Luz knew that it also made its classic beeps “Are you awake Luzura?” Turning to see the small clock on her wall, she noticed that soon it would be time for bed, she sighs because she knew what would happen now, “I suppose that mom wouldn´t mind if I received her awake, don't you think?” She just took the device and stared at it, I noticed something strange.

The pixels moved in a pattern that was totally unknown to her, it was as if the creature inside was moving from side to side like an animal in panic, Luz was surprised by this behavior, but before she could say anything, a noise in the floor below caught his eye, followed by the loud crash of lightning that turned off the lights throughout the house.

The teenager almost let out a scream but managed to only chuckle a little “Mami?!” She yelled from her room, there was no response. Little by little she approached her door and opened it to see that completely darkened corridor, at least up to the stairs where a faint glow could be seen “Mami?! Are you back so fast?!” She yelled again, but again, there was no response.

A small beep made her turn back to her desk, the screen of the device was blinking, and a noise came out of it as if it were an alarm “Luzura? What do you mean we have to go? We can't go out in a storm like this! Besides if we leave, mom will punish me all summer and you will end up in a garage sale in the 50 cent offers!” the teenager said with a firm voice to the small device, anyone will say that she was crazy for talking to a toy like that, but it actually started making noises like it was responding to her.

Before she could continue answering, Luz's phone screen lit up, and it began to make noise as if they were calling her, but in this only symbols appeared, first the default ones of every phone but that little by little they became strange letters that she couldn´t understand, things got even weirder when her computer screen turned on by itself and began to show similar symbols, this was impossible because it was disconnected from the electrical current and the cable was visible on the ground.

The Latina was in shock looking at all this with her eyes wide open, until the sound of another lightning bolt brought her back to reality “You know I think you're right Luzura” without saying more she ran to put on her shoes, even with the panic of the moment she wasn´t willing to go out into the rain barefoot, on the way to the door I took her phone and of course, Luzura.

As she hurried downstairs, she notices how all the electronical devices seemed to go crazy, they turned on and off uncontrollably, the kitchen phone rang nonstop almost like a tune synchronized with the one in her pocket, when she passed through the living room before reaching the front door, something at the end of her field of vision caught her attention, it was enough to make her return to see what is about. The television was on, and unlike all other devices this only showed static, but at that moment a huge symbol drawn itself on the screen and followed by a strong flash that blinded the Latina, and the rest of the house calmed down again.

Luz opened her eyes slowly and under her arms from her defensive position, the flashes in them disappeared little by little as she adapted to the darkness again “What just happened?” Said looking around, everything had stopped except for the television screen that was still showing static. The faint glow that it emitted let Luz see that she was no longer alone at home.

In front of her, in the little darkness of the walls, she could see something crawling, huge and hairy legs were moving at full speed along the walls, and then she saw them, nine large and green eyes fixed on her, then another lighting strike in the distance an she saw that giant spider directly at it face, Luz this time could not contain the scream of terror when this monster thrown itself at her, and in an instinctive defense movement she put her hands in front to protect herself, but in these she held that small electronic device. Before the monstrous spider managed to touch her, a strong electric discharge came out of the device, strong enough to repel it, but the surprise of this added to the electric shock on her fingers made Luz drop the toy, which when it fell to the ground made a small crack.

“Luzura!” The Latina crouched hastily, picked up her device again and ran towards the door, but before she could open it she was stopped by a huge spider web that blocked the exit, the monster was on its feet again and treated her after cornering against the sealed door, it jumped against her but this time Luz ducked quickly and evaded her, it had been something more instinctive than on purpose because terror ran through her body completely. Dodging several more cobweb shots, she managed to reach the back door in the kitchen, and with her body she pushed it open to go into the backyard and hide in the bushes, hoping that thing wouldn't see her.

The monster collided with the door frame, his enormous body made it difficult for him to leave, during those seconds of security, Luz again saw the device in her hands “Luzura?” she said in a low voice, pressing the buttons desperately so that the device responded, but it was useless, not only was the screen broken but it seemed to be fried by the electric shock. “Luzura!” She said a little louder, but quickly put her free hand to her mouth when heard the wooden frame giving up under the pressure of the monster. The spider began to move through the backyard, it was a fortune that the sound of the rain perfectly masked the agitated breathing of the Latina, while the spider was looking for her, Luz could observe well every time the sky was illuminated by a lightning, she recognized it because it remembered seeing illustrations on the internet a few months ago while researching Digimon catalogs out of curiosity, the huge skull painted on his thorax and the reddish hair and claws gave him away, Dokugumon, it was a real Digimon and Luz couldn't believe that it was in front of her, it would be too exciting if it weren't because it was also hunting her.

Dokugumon prowled around the backyard a little more, then got dangerously close to the bushes where the Latina was hiding, she put both hands to her mouth and nose to keep from breathing, it felt like her heart almost stopped in panic, but a sound from the trees behind the fence seemed to catch the Dokugumon´s attention, who immediately ran across the fence like it was paper.

Luz dropped to her knees as she breathed again, feeling safe again, she looked at the device in her hand again, and tears began to run down her cheeks. “You protected me, didn't you? In the living room, it was your attack that saved me” as expected, there was no response, or at least not the one she wanted because what rang was her phone, Luz quickly took it out of her pocket, reality came back to her. Suddenly, if it was working then she had to call someone, she had to get out of there immediately.

A small message could be read on the screen, ‘I'm on my way!’

Luz opened her eyes in surprise. Was her mother coming back? It was not safe, before leaving there she had to warn her, but before she managed to do anything, a shot of silk hit her in the leg, leaving her fixed to the ground. Dokugumon had returned and was staring at her again with those nine eyes from the branches of a tree. “Not! Stay back!” Luz began to force herself trying to detach her leg, but the cobweb was too strong. Having her already fixed, Dokugumon brought his front legs to its braids, the Latina recognized that position from the anime that she had seen with her mother years ago, she reached for one of the garbage cans and used its lid to cover herself, and immediately it was hit by a poisonous shot directly from their fangs, the lid immediately began to melt, and Luz was left unprotected.

She couldn’t believe it, since she had memory, she loved Digimon, they fascinated her to the point of having studied them several times instead of doing her homework, had drawn them over and over again until knowing several of their forms almost by heart. And now, as it was a joke of cruel fate, she was going to die at the hands of one, just a couple of days ago she made a compromise with her mother, an intimate promise between them, but now she could not fulfill it.

The Latina returned to a defensive position to receive the hit of acid poison, this time dropping her phone and the shell of her virtual pet “Luzura!” She yelled at the top of her lungs as fear consumed her, and at that moment light from her phone illuminated the darkness of the night.

Before her, a small being almost the size of a small dog materialized, standing up it would reach her waist easily, she would not know with which animal to compare it exactly, but she recognized it, it was an Elecmon, only purple instead of its typical red “Assassin's Volt!” the creature screamed and with a quick movement of its tails, a burst of small electric blades deflected Dokugumon's attack and hit him a couple of times in the face making him fall from the tree where it was, during that small distraction the smallest monster turned to the human and put its front legs on its imprisoned one “Hold on Luz! I’ll free you now!” She didn’t have time to respond because immediately this creature began to rub their tails generating electricity “Jamming Thunder!” An electrical discharge hit the web causing it to split, Luz only felt a small static shock “Let's go quickly!” on all fours, the creature ran trying to reach the door to return to the house.

After a second of being surprised looking at all that, Luz's brain finally connected everything “Luzura?!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you liked the first episode, originally I had planned for Luz to arrive at Digital World at this point but I decided that it would be better to leave it for the next chapter that could be the same or less long than this. Any comments and advice you can give me about my writing style that I always seek to improve is appreciated.  
> Before I go, I would like to say that I am looking for a translator to help me pass the texts from Spanish to English and thus be sure not to make mistakes.


	2. Pest problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luzura appears in the flesh and Luz cannot believe that she has really become a Tamer. Now, together they must take care of the plague that infests the Noceda house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, English is not my native language, I'm using a translation program and I'll try to make the chapter have as few errors as possible.

Dokugumon let out a hideous roar once he got up again, the only way the neighbors wouldn't have heard him was if it got confused with one of the many lightning bolts in the sky. Luz and Luzura had run back inside the house, to the second floor, back to the Latina’s room, thinking that they could hide there in what they came up with some plan.

“We should have a few minutes before he knows we're here” said the Digimon walking slowly in circles around the room as if trying to think of something. “Luz, do you have any ideas?" Luz?” She spoke in a low voice so as not to draw attention to the intruder outside but loud enough for her partner to hear it, so her silence didn't seem like a good sign.

Luz had finally let the whole situation come to her at once, the Digimon were real, those digital monsters with whom she had been obsessed for much of her life were as real as herself, not only was one chasing her but right there in front her beloved Luzura was there, moving in circles like a dog looking for the best place to settle down or so it seemed to her because all the traffic in her mind wouldn’t let her hear what she was saying, then the little creature began to approach, with a little jump she got on her lap and moved her paws in front of the face of the Latina “Luz” she said a little louder and this time she could hear her.

“Wow!” The young woman was suddenly returned to the heavy reality, and before she could make more noise, Luzura put both front legs in her mouth, and after that, things could be heard moving below. Luz took the legs of her partner with her hands and carefully moved them away to speak “Sorry” she said in a low voice “We have to do something, or he will destroy everything, if it reaches Mom's room, we will both be super dead”

“If we go out into the open field, it will surely catch us before we can escape, also with the storm above our heads we would have nowhere to take refuge” Luzura sat on Luz's lap, with her leg rubbing her chin still trying to think. Luz couldn't stop looking with eyes full of illusion.

“Believe me that if we were not in mortal danger, right now I would hug you and tell you that you are the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life” The sound of the pots breaking took them out of that moment, the Elecmon jumped back to the floor with tails bristling ready to fight, followed by the human who was put on alert “Mom will punish me forever” she said while thinking about everything that had already been damaged and what was still missing until they could get rid of that plague.

“Luz, you are an expert Tamer, right? You're always telling me while we play” The little purple creature turned to see the Latina behind her “You must have a combat plan, right? That's why we were always looking for opponents”

Luz let out a tiny awkward laugh as she shrugged her arms over herself “If about that...” She looked down, her partner had already turned to see her waiting for her answer “O.Of course I have a plan, I'm Luz the Diginerd Noceda “ She never liked that nickname that her classmates gave her a couple of years ago in school, but for some reason it was the first thing that occurred her to say “ Don't you think your attacks are enough to end our spider problems? “

“At most I can disorient it, but I don't have the power to cause much damage by myself” wagged her tails and it was seen how a little electricity flowed between them.

The Latina sat on her bed again, she brought her hand to her chin to think like Luzura did before, then another loud noise outside shook the house, a lightning struck somewhere in the forest, Luz looked out her window how thunders danced through the clouds “Perhaps what we need is a greater source of power” she murmured to herself “Luzura!” She stood up suddenly and looked at her partner who was about to jump to cover her mouth again “Do you think the forest trees serve as a cover against Dokugumon?” This time he lowered his voice again.

“If we go out without him seeing us and we take advantage of it” she tilted her head, staring at her partner “What do you have planned? “

Luz crashed her fist against her own palm to look like a rude girl, although it was a small knock that was barely heard. “Let's take care of this insect” she looked confidently towards the door to her right.

Luz went straight to her closet, for years she had been dreaming of something like this would happen and although she was beginning to lose hope, finally the moment had come, now she was officially a Tamer and she had to look like one.

From her closet she took what she needed, a pair of gray”blue gloves, a strap for her left arm as an accessory, a small waist bag where she had a first aid kit and most importantly, a hoodie almost identical to the one she had. Only it was totally dry and had a symbol cooked in the heart area. Luz still remembered that article she found in an old forum, this one was about the Tamers code of the times when Digimon had a great impact on people, when big tournaments were still being held and everyone had their little companions on their handheld devices, with so many Tamers it was common for factions to begin to form united under different distinctive symbols. Luz herself had made that symbol in honor of her heroine, the last great champion of the Tamers, Lorna was how she was known, she and her Digimon Azura dominated the rankings until they were closed when the public lost interest. Perhaps Lorna and Azura were gone, but Luz was willing to keep that legacy alive in her and Luzura.

Dokugumon was back in the living room, the brightness of the tv making it easy to see it crawling along the wall as it arranged his cobwebs as if he had already found the perfect place for a nest. The Latina and her Digimon took advantage of that moment, they slipped from the stairs to the kitchen thanks to the heavy rain that masked their steps, once in the remains of what was the back door of the house, they both looked at each other to confirm that they were ready. To do so, Luz nodded, and Luzura repeated the gesture before starting to charge the electricity from their tails “Assassin's Bolt!” Throwing again those electric blades that when hitting the rubble made them dust, the arachnid Digimon roar from the living room and the sound of their legs running in a hurry indicated that they had indeed caught their attention, so with a jump Luzura jumped into the arms of her Tamer and climb to her shoulders and then left running into the woods with all his legs gave.

Luz's heart was at full power, her agitated breathing would be what she would hear the most if it weren't for the sound of electricity in Luzura's tails as she launched small electric attacks to deflect the cobweb and poison shots that came from the forest. Although they could not see it, if they heard it every time it jumped from one tree to another, Dokugumon was on their heels and if they did not get to where they should soon, they would end up being caught.

“Luz! If I keep using my energy like that, I won't have anything left!” Luzura complained before deflecting another attack that almost hit them.

“How is it possible? I thought we had done stamina workouts!” Luz answered before taking a breath, she was not exactly the one to complain about the lack of stamina because she could feel that her legs would soon give way to such an effort.

“We never had a real fight to put it to the test!” Luzura launched another attack, but this one was much weaker than she expected so the ball of poison that was coming towards them did not deviate completely, hitting the ground almost the Latina’s feet who only let out a squeak of surprise and forced herself to run faster, the idea crossed her mind that missing gymnastics was perhaps a bad idea.

The trees finally began to part, they were finally reaching where Luz had planned, a large construction site looming in front. Luz knew that the city planned to build a new mall nearby and although the permit was not supposed to be granted yet, she and her neighbors had heard the machinery at work for the past few days.

The Latina fixed her eyes on the top of a tower of columns, as she expected they had placed a lightning rod in case a storm, with their objective in sight, they only had to get there without that monstrous spider catching them, much easier to think than achieve it.

Dokugumon leapt from the trees as lightning struck the lightning rod, and his roar told Luz that she had to keep running.

“Get to the lightning rod, I'll give you a little time!” Before Luz could respond, Luzura jumped from her shoulders straight towards Dokugumon spinning in the air “Tail Dusk!” with her tails wrapped in electricity hit the arachnid right in the face, this attack although it did not do much real damage, it did make Dokugumon start shaking violently, Luzura wedged herself with her claws to its face and thus began to hit it in the eyes.

Luz knew what she had to do, but that didn't stop her from worrying about her companion who was fighting with claws and fangs just to give her time, if she didn't reach the top quickly, she could lose her friend.

Thanks to a generator, Luz was able to use the construction elevator to get as close as possible to the top, but from there the path only became more complicated by the wind and rain that were now charging against her face. Luz tried not to look down, she put all her effort not only to move forward but also to keep her eyes straight ahead, but a loud groan from the ground made her turn almost instinctively.

Luzura flew out and ended up crashing into some boxes, breaking them completely “Luzura!” Shouted her partner at the top of her lungs, Dokugumon began to approach threateningly towards where the Digimon lay still trying to get up, several of his eyes were closed and large marks of claws ran through its head, despite being small she had given a lot of battle.

Luz looked in all directions, completely ignoring the vertigo she was getting from looking at how far she was from the ground, her main concern was her beloved companion. With her hand she took a tool that some worker had left and using all her strength she threw it in the direction where both Digimon were, managing to hit the arachnid in the thorax “Heeeeeeey! Here I am!” she shouted with everything her vocal cords gave, her throat hurt a little, but she had achieved what she wanted, Dokugumon moved away from Luzura and began to climb the iron columns.

Luz hurried because now she had less time, managing to reach the roof of the main building, now she only had to take some stairs and she would get to where the lightning rod was, but then she realized something, the sound of the legs of the arachnid Digimon no longer it could be heard between the rain and the lightning, it was too big and heavy to be that stealthy especially on a metal surface. Maybe it was the weather that was now in favor of the predator rather than the prey, the rain and wind could be masking their steps.

The teenager ran to hide between some boxes, the only certainty she had was that if Dokugumon was stalking her then Luzura would be safe, she did not know how, but once they got out of this, she would find a way to give her the largest piece of meat she could find, it was their first real battle and against nothing less than an adult level Digimon, that made her feel proud.

The train of thought of the Latina was interrupted when she noticed that water was no longer falling on her even though she could still hear it falling, she slowly began to raise her head to see over her, and of course that Dokugumon was already over her, the arachnid was not only crushed by the previous fight, but he was also furiously flexing his fangs, Luz was in shock looking at that red claw that rose above her face, but before it could hit her, an electric blade hit the arachnid first, making it fall right to the side on its own torso.

Luzura had arrived again, the electricity in her tails was flowing again at full power and although she was very beaten, she had security in her eyes. “Luz! I'll wait for your signal!” The little creature ran past her companion and positioned itself near the lightning rod, beginning to charge its electricity.

With a renewed confidence, Luz jumped up and ran towards the lightning rod, Dokugumon also incorporated, and again tried to hit the Latina when she passed by, she jumps barely evading the attack, but took a small cut on her right cheek. Arriving in front of her objective, she turned around and faced the monster that was approaching with all strength that it had left in “Come on! I'm all yours!” she provoked him, knowing what would happen because the last time it had her cornered in a chase it did the same “ Luzura! Now!”

Luz crouched down and dodged the huge body of the Digimon that was positioned on the lightning rod, at that same moment the Elecmon touched the lightning rod with her legs “Jamming Thunder!” at once let out all the energy she had, the attack traveled to the tip of the lightning rod, and this immediately attracted several lightning bolts that hit the structure at the same time. Both Luz and Luzura moved away in time because they knew what would happen, but the Dokugumon did not have the same luck.

The Latina opened her eyes slowly, the strong explosion that followed the noise had left her covering her face, she slowly got up while the cloud of smoke dissipated, and from this she could see her partner who was almost in the same state, walking towards her on her four legs, without containing her emotion, Luz went to her and with her little strength carried her in her arms, both began to laugh at the top of her lungs as the human dropped to the ground again exhausted, the storm seemed that it was finally calming down.

“Luz, your cheek” Luzura spoke first after they were silent for a few minutes resting, the Latina brought her hand to her cheek and indeed, it burned a little and bled.

“Don't worry, I came prepared” from the bag on her waist she took out some disinfectant and an adhesive bandage “Tamers are always ready” she smiled at her partner, ignoring the pain and fatigue all over her body before starting to treat herself. “By the way, how did you get your energy back so fast? “

“I ate the power from the generator you left on”

“B .. But then how did you get here?” The surprise was such that he almost dropped the disinfectant.

“I use the stairs” With one of her legs, she pointed to where there were some emergency stairs that connected the ceiling directly with the floor.

Luz was silent thinking that she could have taken that path much faster, easier, and safer.

After also taking care of the injuries that her partner had, she stood up “It would be better if we go now, or my mother will worry”

"Is Mami coming home now?" Luzura asked as she got ready to walk with Luz.

“If she sent me a mess- wait, why do you call her that? “

“That's her name, isn't it? That's how you call her all the time, oh, and the message was not sent by her but by me”

“What?!” Luz looked in her bag, she had kept her phone there to make sure it was safe, it was already a miracle that it was still intact after everything that had happened. Upon unlocking it, she notices that indeed the message was not from a phone number, but from a new application that was now manifesting itself on the screen “Digivice Terminal?” The Latina questioned.

“My previous house was damaged, so I had to move to your phone which was the closest”

Luz had too many questions at the time, like if all this time Luzura could have manifested, or why such a dangerous Digimon appeared in her house, but before she could say anything, another noise ran through the sky.

Reality split right above their heads, a thin cut like that of a surgeon gave way to a gigantic portal surrounded by the clouds that remained of the storm, and from there another Digimon began to emerge, which, by the scale of the portal above its body was at least the size of a two”story house, twelve huge wings, 6 white and 6 black, decorated its back and kept it floating. It seemed to look in all directions as if evaluating the place.

Luz had stayed in that place standing, looking fascinated at this new Digimon, for her part Luzura was calling her, trying to make her react while pushing her away.

The Digimon in the sky began to make movements with its hands, various symbols appeared on the portal as it did so, and before this, gravity seemed to alter.

Luzura began to float, but she clung with her remaining strength to her partner's arm “Luz!”

She finally came out of her trance and watched with horror as her Digimon's grip weakened “Luzura!” She quickly reached her with both arms and hugged her to its chest, fighting against that attraction that seemed to want to separate them.

Luz did not give up, turning on herself began to move away as best she could, her legs ached from so much effort, but she would not let them take her beloved Luzura, she was not willing to lose her now that she had finally met her in person. But then she realized that she was no longer touching the ground.

They were both floating a few meters above the ground, slowly on their way to that portal. “Luz! Let me go now or you will no longer be able to escape!”

“No!” the human strengthened her grip “I almost lost you for the whole summer, I won't let anyone try to separate us again!”

Luzura was silent at these words, although she wanted to, she could not fight to get away, and she really did not want to separate from her friend.

As they both floated, they could see how there were other figures in the air heading for the portal, all of them were Digimon, apparently, they had come out throughout the city that was plunged in darkness. Luz recognized some of them, Greymon, Cyclomon, Devidramon, Kuwagamon, among others. Everyone tried to resist, but it was useless in the face of such power.

Looking over her, the human saw that great portal already almost making contact, quickly a thought came back to her mind, "Mom, Mom will be worried." She quickly grabbed her phone, and at full speed wrote a message.

‘ ** _I'll be fine, I'll find a way to return and fulfill my promise_** ’, the last thing Luz could do before the light from the portal seized her was press the send button.

**Delivering…. Delivering…. Delivering……… Delivered.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I know thunder and lightning probably don't work like that, but let's think that it does for the sake of a good fight.  
> I hope you liked the chapter, from the next one the story will be in the Digital World at full, but that doesn't mean it will be the last we see of Camila and the Human World.  
> I'm still looking for someone to help me translate the chapters, if someone wants to help just send me a mail.


	3. Welcome to the Tera continent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Luzura are in a place that they are both don't know, things don't improve when, while looking for Luz's phone, they come across a known criminal from the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning, english is not my mother languaje so i'm sorry if there are errors.  
> Also, I couldn't wait my beta and i wanted to post this chapter this week.

Luzura was on the ground, slowly her small body began to shudder as she regained consciousness, she opened her eyes and with a jump she placed herself in a battle position. She was in a huge, garbage dump, it was the proper way to describe it, gigantic piles of scrap metal stretched out in all directions, behind them you could see black smoke that spread throughout the sky, Violet?

Luzura had seen the sky of the human world too many times through Luz’s device to know that this wasn’t normal. Then she realized what she was looking for “Luz!” The little creature threw herself between the piles of garbage, using its claws to dig and search, all the time shouting the name of its partner in hopes of receiving an answer. They were both together when they crossed the portal so it shouldn't be too far, right?

A small groan finally caught the Digimon's attention, and without thinking she ran in a hurry to the source of the noise, there she found her, Luz was lying on what seemed to have been a bouncy castle, now completely deflated. The Latina slept peacefully on those remains and fortunately she did not have any injuries, the small moans that she released were due to the fight between her mind that wanted to wake up and her body that demanded more rest.

“Luz you're fine!” Luzura couldn't contain herself and with a jump she went over to her partner, the blow to her stomach finally woke her up.

“Off!” She was shaken by the sudden lack of air and sat in the place, awake “I was resting my eyes!” She shouted as if she had been caught doing something wrong, but after seeing a little around her she gave noticed that she wasn´t in the schoolyard. Her eyes scanned everything cautiously, first the piles of junk, then the sky of a strange color, and finally looking down to see who was resting on her lap “Luzura?!” Suddenly everything began to return to her head, Dokugumon chasing her, her partner manifesting to save her life, the chase, the battle, and finally being both swallowed up by the light in the sky.

“I was very worried about you! I woke up and I didn't know where you were! “Luzura said almost scolding her.

“Hey! I myself was not conscious until a few seconds ago” Luz defended herself, and giving her partner some pats on the head, she lowered her from her lap to be able to get up, her body hurt a little, but she was well enough to stand up and walk “We must have fallen from very high”

“How lucky that this thing was here, or you could have hurt yourself” her partner added, as she began to peck the deflated plastic with her claw “But we should be safe now, right?”

Contradicting their words, a medium”sized portal opened a few feet above their heads, and debris, garbage and other junk began to fall from it.

Luz immediately grabbed her friend and jumped out of the way, hiding behind one of the nearby piles to be safe from the rain of junk that lasted a few seconds before the portal closed again.

Luzura poked her head over the pile to see what had fallen “Well, I think it's safe now” Behind her Luz also poked out, and looking at the new pile of trash, noticing that something was getting closer from the opposite direction.

A herd of small creatures approached the garbage that fell from the sky, they looked like little toy beavers combined with remote control cars, and on their bodies, they had a cannon made of cans “Are those Digimon?” questioned the human looking at her partner.

“Not one that I recognize” the Elecmon replied just as surprised. These small rodents began to take the smallest pieces of scrap metal, which they put in their canons and ended up in a sack underneath. After doing this for a moment, the rodents turned in the direction of one of the smaller piles and using their tails they hit their bags firing their cannons with enough power to reach the top. It seemed that was the way they had to stack everything. An empty soup can roll off the top, and slowly fell hitting Luzura on the head "Oh!" She complained loudly and this give away their cover.

The next thing they both knew is that they were running again, the rodents were chasing them and shooting them with their garbage cannons, although they missed most of the time, they were still too many to fight. “Intruders, intruders, intruders” they all yelled in unison.

The chase was interrupted when the ground rumbled in a way that caused everything to rise a few inches into the air. Luz, Luzura and the rodents ended up on the ground before this, followed by the first shake, several smaller ones began to approach, like a giant walking nearby. “He's back! Withdrawal! Refuge! Danger!” the rodents dispersed in all directions, while the Latina and her Digimon could only get into the old carcass of a car that by its appearance had been there for more years than the human had lived.

From behind the stacks, a gigantic Digimon made its way, although it had a humanoid silhouette, its bird features dominated, its red feathers like fire shining in the sunlight, especially on its large wings that were resting on its back, he had with him a huge sack appropriate for his size.

Luz stared at him with her mouth open in amazement “A Garudamon” she murmured.

Luzura was just like her partner “It's so majestic”

The Garudamon began to move the garbage piles a little, until they were arranged in order to make a seat “Very well, go look for a good pile, we need to resupply” He opened his hand, and in it was a small chick, it was like a ball of pink feathers, it only made a small affirmative hoot and hurriedly began to fly looking through the garbage.

Luz barely resisted shouting "Oh, how cute!" When she saw him pass by her hiding place, Luzura knew it and looked at her with a face between judging her and accusing her “I thought I was the most tender thing you had ever known” she whispered.

“And you are, but that's a baby Digimon so it has extra points” replied the human, hugging her Digimon without taking her eyes off the bird that still didn't see them. “I need to take a picture of him to see it better” the Latina looked in her pockets, then in her bag on her waist, but found nothing and with terror on her face she looked at Luzura “I lost my phone!” she yelled in the lowest possible way she could.

“But I live there! Or rather I will live!” Answered her partner in the same volume.

Between the two of them began to search with their eyes, maybe it was still close, or maybe they would have to return to where they had fallen, they silently slipped out of the car and began to walk cautiously to where the remains of the bouncy castle were, there they began to search with more impetus since they were already far enough away.

After several minutes of swimming through the garbage, Luzura saw something shiny on one of the piles “I found it!” She yelled as climbed to take it. Impressively the phone was in perfect condition, Luzura was about to take it when suddenly the chick Digimon from before positioned itself on it. “Shu!” The Elecmon tried to scare it away with her claws but lost the grip she was in and fell backward screaming, luckily Luz was there and stopped the fall with her body.

“Luzura you´re heavy! I'll add more vegetables to your diet” the human complained as her partner got off her back.

The chick was going back to where the Garudamon was, in its beak it carried the phone “Come back here, feathered thief!” Luzura began to run after him, Luz behind her asking him to wait.

When they returned to where the Garudamon was, he had the phone between his immense claws, and he had it close to his eye to examine it “Excellent quality, do you find any more?” the chick gave a small negative hoot “Not in good condition? Well, Edalyn will have to settle with this and other garbage” he returned the phone to the chick and taking his bag with his free hand he began to take garbage from the piles to put them there.

“We have to catch him if we want the phone back” Luzura muttered from the pile where they were hiding.

“But how will we get there without Garudamon seeing us?” Suddenly the area where they were raised, Garudamon was taking that pile and without difficulty made it to the bag, Luz and Luzura hugged each other to prevent something from hitting them as everything fell into place.

“This should be enough, let's get back to the market before Edalyn goes mad” they heard him say from the bag. Both felt the tug as Garudamon took off carrying his things, trying to stay together and not poke from the turbulence. Luz swore to herself that if that's how it felt to travel by plane, she would never in her life want to travel in anything other than a car.

Garudamon approached the city, descending near the great gate that was the access to it, there were no guards in sight so with a movement he made the sack over his shoulder and began to walk towards his destination. The human and her Digimon managed to reach a small hole in the bag, and from there they leaned out to see where they were. From there they could see a gigantic city, this seemed the combination of medieval architecture and cyberpunk, huge buildings similar to metal blocks were distributed between smaller but equally impressive houses, everything was divided into two parts by a huge main road, in this there were many, many Digimon, and most of these accompanied beings of almost entirely human appearance, except for the colors of skin and hair that had more variety of tones than those that the Latina had ever seen even in many video games, due at the height they were at, she could not distinguish more features of those people but it was enough for her to know that they were not in some known place in her world.

When Garudamon reached his destination, he left the sack on the ground and it collapsed, spreading much of its contents behind a stall, among all that fell were Luz and Luzura who quickly ran to take refuge under a tent.

“What did I tell you to leave things like this? The merchandise could be broken!” A female voice was heard coming out of the stall, and from there came a tall woman with a red hood that covered her head, by the part of her face that was uncovered Luz could see that she had a tone of skin to which the human was more accustomed and by the few strands of hair that protruded from her hood it could be seen that she was a redhead, the only thing that was out of the "normal" was a golden fang that protruded from her mouth and eyes same color. In her hand she held a staff almost the same height and with an owl carved on it.

“You said you needed this right away, so I made a quick delivery” Garudamon replied sitting down being careful not to crush anything or anyone.

“Very good for this time I'll forgive you, but I hope you got me something good, I have clients waiting” The woman began to rummage through the garbage, what seemed fair, she threw it back to a small car, and the rest that seemed not meeting her standards would throw it into a bigger car that had “offers” written on it. Then the little chick came down from among Garudamon's golden hair, and approached the woman with the phone in its beak “Ah, I see they found something good Owlbert” she dropped the staff to hold the phone with both hands and it remained levitating by her side “Yes, yes, it is in very good condition, I would earn a lot by selling this” Luz, who was looking anxiously, was preparing to make any move, Luzura by her side was preparing her electricity to act. “Or I could tear it to pieces and break the parts!” Luz let out a small squeak at the thought of that, without thinking about it, she left her hiding place in a hurry.

Luzura followed her from behind, he threw a small electric shock at that woman's hand to make her drop the device, and immediately Luz took it and kept running “This is mine, I'm sorry, we're leaving, thanks!” Without even turning around, she kept running , but then a huge hand got in her way, when she turned around, there was not only Garudamon looking at her from above, but the woman who was carrying Luzura in her hand holding her by her tails despite the fact that she struggled to free herself.

“You're not going anywhere” the woman's golden eyes looked at the girl in a defiant way and with some intrigue.

“I'm sorry we attacked you! Do what you want with me but do not harm Luzura!” Luz fell to her knees and spread her hands in surrender.

“Harming her? Why would I harm some-” The woman took Luz by the wrist, and at full speed took her along with her Digimon to the front of the post and leaving them there “Potential clients!” The woman's tone of voice changed to from sounding somewhat threatening to being the typical door-to-door saleswoman, the stall curtains opened revealing several shelves that immediately began to fill with the things that were in the carts, followed by a large neon sign lit up where it read "Human collectible."

Luz and Luzura stared straight ahead without knowing what to answer.

“We have everything at our disposal, human snacks” the woman offered them a tray with metal pins of different products “human candies” offered an ashtray full of hard plastic figurines “Or this black mirror that reflects only sadness” present to the human a tablet turned off.

Luz laughed a little “It's not the only thing it can do, let me see it” taking the tablet, she tries to turn it on, but it had no battery “Can you give me a hand?” She lowered the tablet to the level of her partner.

“It will be a pleasure” Luzura answered smiling, she accumulated some electricity in her tails and with one of her legs she touched the tablet, reactivating it immediately.

In this, music from the 60's that I had stored began to play, and people and Digimon who were walking through the market were attracted by the noise. Already surrounding the stall, they began to take out blue bills “I will give 40 credits for the musical mirror!” a man shouted nearby “I will give 100 credits for it!” Someone else floated closer being carried by an insect Digimon.

As people fought to keep the device, the woman snatched it from the Latina from her hands and began to consider all the offers they gave her, then turned to the human with a knowing look “What did you say your name was?”

“I'm Luz, Luz Noceda” she bent down for a moment and in her arms carried her Digimon “And this is my partner, Luzura” the Digimon raised a leg in greeting while smiling as much as her partner.

“Well Luz, that was pretty clever” the woman was taking the money that the crowd offered her, but she was not giving them anything in return “For a human”

Luz put on an awkward smile as she hugged her partner “That's kind of a weird thing from another human to say”

“Oh, dear child” the woman took off her hood in one motion, letting out her wild orange mane that she had somehow accommodated there, and revealed that she had large pointed ears “I´m not like you”. That's when Luz realized that, indeed, all the non”Digimon beings there had ears with the same shape. “I'm Eda, the owl lady!” With a small jump she stood at the position “The most powerful Tamer of the Tera Continent! “

The human's eyes lit up. “A Tamer?” Luzura just stared at that show.

“I am a respected, feared!”

"Busted!" A huge sword hit the table crushing the tablet on the spot. The crowd began to disperse hastily as if their lives depended on it, and several Digimon in knight armor were visible in front of the post.

“Knightmon!” Luzura yelled in surprise when she recognized them.

These Knightmon were unlike any that Luz had seen in the past, they wore plague doctor hoods and masks instead of having a helmet, and on their chests, they wore a strange symbol that Luz did not recognize.

“Eda the owl lady! You are wanted for illegal operations and the inappropriate use of Digimon!” The Knightmon up front spoke, and in his hand, he held a “Wanted” sign showing not only Eda and the Garudamon from before but also another small creature.

“Wow, Tamer crimes” Luzura muttered, she and Luz had hidden behind the stall to see what happened.

“You are hereby ordered to come with us to the tower of wrath! “

The Knightmon held Eda from the arm, but she loose herself in a movement “Would you guys quit following me around? I haven´t done squat”

“And you are coming to!” Another Knightmon took the human and her Digimon from behind, lifting them up like dolls “For fraternizing with a criminal!”

“Wait?! What?! That's not cool!” Luz kicked trying to get free, and Luzura began to attack with her electricity, but she simply did not tickle her opponent.

“Oh, all right all right, you win” Eda raised his hands in surrender “Just let me get my staff” quickly put his fingers to his mouth and gave a loud whistle, and so at high speed Garudamon plummeted, with Its huge claws smashed two Knightmons to the ground, then punched another sending him flying further than the eye could see. Eda for her part, with staff in hand, jumped over the one who held Luz and Luzura, with her finger traced a circle in the air, this was gold and in addition to light, zeros and ones emanated from it, and A fireball was generated from this hitting the Knightmon in the face and making him fall, freeing the captives.

After that show, Eda hit the ground with the tip of her cane, and what was left of the stall and its products began to transform into zeros and ones, even the huge sack that was behind began to undergo the same process and everything condensed into a small bag that the woman took. “Follow me human!” She ran off as Garudamon continued to deal with his attackers with extreme ease.

Luz immediately took her partner back in her arms and started running with the older Tamer “This is crazy! I can't go to jail; I don't have the wood for that!

“Ha! I won’t let them to catch you, a human like you is much more valuable alive than dead” the older one said without concern.

“Wait, what is that supposed to…”

“Company!” Luzura peered over her Tamer's shoulder and saw that behind them came another squad of Knightmons on their heels.

"Our signal!" Eda jumped holding Luz by the wrist, and as she placed her staff in position, large wings unfolded from the owl carved on his head, and in a blink they all flew off at great speed.

“Damn you Owl Lady!” Was the last thing he heard on the ground.

========================================

“You can open your eyes now human” Eda mentioned in a playful way, both the human and her partner hugged each other tightly and had their eyes closed with all their strength, they already had too many flight experiences for a day.

As soon as they opened them, Luz unintentionally looked down first, and was about to fall, but Luzura managed to balance them both. “Zeros and ones, unknown Digimon, you are a Tamer with powers. What is this place?!” Luz sat on the staff again, hugging her Digimon against her chest, although she struggled to free herself a little.

“This is the Tera continent” in front of them was a vast and diverse landscape, plains full of cultivated fields, large forests denser than the darkness of night, mountains touching the sky composed of different materials, and in the distance a great ocean of a similar color to the sky could be seen, “the most chaotic continent in the entire Digital World known to date”

Suddenly the Garudamon from before caught up with them, on one of its legs it still had a Knightmon and it just dropped it without any concern “And where there are the roughest Digimon you could meet” a flock of Saberdramon flew near the group, but from a Garudamon's roar they instantly dispersed.

“And this big boy here is Outlaw, my partner”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone questions, magic does exists in Digimon, but its a Advanced Programation Lenguaje, so in this AU all the characters that were Witches can use it to perfom "magic".  
> I hope you liked this chapter, thanks to everyone, I'm already working in some concept art and i will post it o my Tumblr, Twitter & Reddit when its done.


	4. A Cyber Witch & a Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Luzura find themselves in a difficult situation when they make a deal with a witch and her companions in exchange for their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me a week to write this just because I couldn't decide what terms to use.  
> To make my life easier, the non-Digimon inhabitants of the continent call themselves witches as they do in the show, I will explain it more in a future chapter.  
> This is the longest chapter so far and probably all the next will be the same.  
> I will try to update weekly, I hope you enjoy it.  
> And remenber, English is not my mother language yada yada.

Luz found herself already on the ground, almost grateful to be down to earth again, her partner by her side fully expressing her joy. “Land! Sweet, beautiful land!” Luzura kissed the ground ignoring the glances of her companions.

“Well, we already had enough adventures for today, this is clearly not the Digital World that I knew from anime. Would you help us return to the human world?” Luz looks at the woman with the biggest puppy eyes she could.

“Only if you help me first” Eda turned and started walking towards the clearing in the forest where Outlaw landed.

In front of them stood a large house near the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea, it seemed older than those in the city, but it was kept in excellent condition. It had several windows, but the one that stood out the most was above the door, it looked like a great eye that was observing those in front of it, which at that moment were them.

Behind the house was a huge tower in not so favorable conditions, on it Outlaw perched like a great sentry, revealing the strength of the foundations because the structure did not even tremble when having such a large Digimon on it.

From the Garudamon golden hair came the same chick Digimon that had been accompanying him in his work of looking for garbage, it flew up to his level and landed on Eda's shoulder “So that's where you hid little rascal” said the woman in a playful tone as she scratched under his beak with her long nails. When they reached the door, they were greeted by another strange Digimon bird, an Owlmon, that Luz swore it wasn’t there before.

“Aren't you afraid that those Knightmon will follow us?” Luzura asked, coming from behind her partner, taking small leaps to keep up with them.

“Not at all, and even if they did, I have the best security system”

“Hoot, the password” the Owlmon said in a voice that the Latina could only describe as a horrible Mickey Mouse imitation, not in the sense that it was bad but that it wasn’t pleasant to listen to.

Eda raised her hand and gave the Owlmon a karate chop to the head “We don't have time for this Hooty, let us in”

“Geez! Ok ok! You have no sense of humor, ouch, Hoot!” After all those moans the door opened by itself and the Latina and her Digimon felt as if a powerful wind had sucked them and Eda into the house before they it was closed again.

The room they came to lit up little by little, everything was full of different items ranging from trash to treasures, the human and her Digimon were left admiring their surroundings in awe. “Do you live here alone and your partner in the tower?” Luzura was the first to speak, but her question was answered by a blow that came from upstairs.

“Actually, I have a…” She stopped for a moment to search for the right word “Roomie”

A sound of footsteps approached through the corridor to the back of the room, and a large shadow was drawn “Who dares to interrupt me?!” An intimidating voice was heard, but the closer it got the more and more high-pitched as the shadow was losing size “The King of the Dark Area?!” A small Digimon that looked like a strange cross between koala and a demon appeared through the door, it was a similar size to Luzura and had a towel wrapped around the waist, but what attracted the most attention was a skull that completely covered his head, this had three horns, one on each side and the last one on the forehead, that was fully broken from its base.

Luz could not contain herself when she saw the little Digimon sound his rubber duck “Hay que lindo!” With a quick movement she threw herself on him with her eyes shining “Eda he is sooooo cuuute!” The Latina hugged him and squeezed as if it were a stuffed animal.

“Hey!” Luzura approached, with an almost offended expression towards her partner “It's not fair, I'm much prettier!” With a big jump she went to the arms of her human and struggled to get the other Digimon out.

“Eda! Help! Who are these?! “

The woman approached, and without much difficulty she separated the young woman from both Digimon that fell to the ground without difficulty, Luzura turned to see the demon Digimon and after looking at him with daggers, she turned and threw herself into the arms of her Tamer who longed to hug something cute.

“This is Luz, the human, and her partner Digimon, they will help us with our problem” once the human calmed down, Eda let her go.

“What's going on here? Why do you have more than one partner? And those powers? Are you some kind of digital witch?” Asked Luz with a voice full of curiosity.

“Yes, Phascomon, Owlmon, Poromon and Garudamon” Luzura added looking at her with the same curiosity.

“They are not my partners, Outlaw is, and as for the other question, it could be said that yes, I am”

“The king of the Dark Area will never be reduced to being with a tamer!” The little demon yelled, raising his arms as he stood next to Eda.

“This is King, he is the reason we need your help” with a few swift hand movements, Eda drew a circle in the air and it transformed into a screen “Once ago, King was a powerful Demon Lord Digimon” in In the projection it could see an artistic representation, a large and terrifying Digimon difficult to recognize, in front of it a kind of capsule with a liquid that floated inside it “But then its powers were taken away, by the tyrannical Warden Wrath” In the Image could be seen as a huge hand snatched the capsule from the demon, and it became smaller while the owner of that hand held the capsule maliciously. He was a big and muscular man, he wore clothes like that of a plague doctor like the Knightmon, behind him two great figures stood “He and his Digimon have sealed the capsule behind a barrier that nobody can cross, nobody except for a human”

At the end of his explanation, Eda stared at her guests with a smile. “So, you want us to do the dirty work?” Luzura spoke.

“Exactly!” Eda exclaimed before making that screen disappear “If you help us, we will help you to return to your world”

Luz and Luzura looked at each other, the second made a gesture to her partner and took her back a little to discuss it. “What should we do?” She whispered.

“I ... I think we should help them”

“Are you sure?” Luzura looked over her shoulder at Eda and King who were still waiting for an answer “Do you think they can be trusted?”

“I trust them” Luz nodded, and after a second her partner responded with the same gesture, the human turned completely to see their hosts “We are in”

========================================

The journey was not long, as Eda, King and Owlbert rode on the woman staff, Luz and Luzura were carried on Outlaw's huge hands. The entire group descended near a gigantic tower that soared beyond the clouds.

“That's the tower of Wrath, Warden Wrath's personal treasure chamber is right in the middle” Eda mentioned pointing to a section of the tower, though Luz had no idea where it was exactly “King, you will go with them while Outlaw and I caught the guard’s attention”

King made a small sound of disgust, but approached Luz, Luzura who also made a sound of disgust at having him close.

“Very good, but before we go, what should we do if we run into a...”

“Have a good flight!” Eda interrupted her hitting her staff on the ground, and under the three a circle of solid light appeared that immediately took off taking them at full speed “We will see you in the treasure chamber!” Eda jumped on her staff, and Outlaw immediately took off behind her.

It didn't take them long to get to the tower, but the trajectory instead of going to one of the tower's windows was a little lower, Luz had to jump and grab with all her might while trying to climb, King and Luzura didn't have much difficulty climbing on top of it to get in, then her partner helped the human get in, both falling down with a heavy blow, to which King laughed.

The group of three began to mobilize, careful to not be detected by the few remaining guards. The tower was an immense place, full of cells of all sizes of which very few were occupied at that time by both people and Digimon.

“Why are they here?” Luz asked King in a low voice so they wouldn't hear them, those people didn't look like criminals.

“Wrath does not like the weak or the cunning” The Phascomon respond, the few inhabitants in the cells were Child Level Digimon, or Adults and Perfect that could be considered weak.

“They don't deserve to be here, we have to do something” Luz said, looking at the people, who did not look in good condition.

“But, how could we?” Before Luzura could search for an answer, strong footsteps began to approach.

“It's Wrath!” King let out a small squeak, Luz quickly took both Digimon in her arms, and ran towards one of the cells that were empty, closing it only in appearance.

A huge door was thrown open, a large, uniformed man emerged from it, wearing his plague doctor mask, his clothes did not hide his muscles at all. Behind him came two huge Digimon that could barely pass through the door, Luz recognized them even when they were modified as the Knightmon of the market, they were AtlurKabuterimon and Dagomon.

He began to walk around the complex looking in all directions, then he stood in front of the cell where Luz, Luzura and King were hiding in the shadows, the human covering the mouth of the last two to not make any noise, and they are doing the same with her.

“I can smell your fear” His voice was as scary as he looked. All three trembled a little preparing for the worst, but a sudden impact made the warden look the other way “Ah, Eda the Owl Lady, I don't know what’s your reason for attacking my tower with such force, but this time” he gave a strong punch to the cell causing it to bend right where its fists collided, to the surprise and terror of its occupants “This time I will surely catch you!”

The warden's Digimon roared in unison as if reinforcing their master's words.

“Very well slags!” The guardian voice ran through the entire complex with ease “The rest of the D block get up now!” The prisoners of the lower section obeyed that order with difficulty, all but one, a small Digimon with the shape of a goblin.

“You can take away our freedom but never the right to vagrancy!” the Goburimon shouted, turning his back to the doors of his cell. In a moment, the warden was already in front of him, with extreme ease he pushed a lever upwards, opening the cell, and before the prisoner could do anything he was grabbed by the neck.

“May this serve as a lesson to all of you on why you must obey!” he yelled, his two Digimon following closely, the other prisoners just looked away as Wrath and his Digimon disappeared through the door they came through, with the Goburimon struggling to free himself from his strong hands.

Shortly after he left a pair of Knightmon guards entered, one pushed a huge lever at the end of the corridor and all the cells in that block where the prisoners were standing opened, the other Knightmon ordered them to line up and march towards the door that was all the way to the bottom of the tower, there was no protest and both the prisoners, and the guards disappeared.

After everything was clear, Luz and company left the cell that fortunately had not got stuck when Wrath hit it. The human immediately ran to where that huge lever was, next to this there were others so she concluded that they must be from the other blocks. No matter how much she tried to push them, they didn't move “No! My weak nerd body!”

“There is no point Luz, only the Knightmon are so strong to move those things” Luzura said looking worriedly at the door where all the prisoners had left.

“But we can't leave them!” Luz kept trying but it was useless.

“There is no time for this, we must recover my powers” King spoke, and quickly ran towards the door through which Wrath and his guards had arrived, which was the only way out.

Luzura looked at the other Digimon with annoyance, but when she returned her gaze to her Tamer her eyes were more relaxed “I don't want to leave them either, but we have things to do if we want to return to the human world”

Luz looked down at the ground disappointed with herself, but after a few seconds of scolding herself for her lack of condition she hurried over to where King had gone, with her partner to the side.

The three of them were already where they were supposed to see Eda and Outlaw, in front of them a gigantic door rose, this one had a large lock securing it.

The witch and her Digimon did not take too much to be present, entering together through one of the huge windows “Good news, Wrath is busy torturing a poor soul and we have already trick most of the guards to the forest, we will be able to enter and leave before they notice that we were here” Eda said with a big proud smile on her face.

“My powers! I can feel them!” King hurried, used his little wings to propel himself onto the lock and get inside to disarm it.

“Ja! He is so adorable when he is power hungry” Eda laughed out loud, while catching her breath she turned to see Luz who was still discouraged “What's the problem kid?”

“Those prisoners, they have not committed real crimes and yet they still have them that way, that's not fair” The human clenched her fist.

Eda looked at Luz with sympathy, and put her hand on the human's shoulder as a sign of support “Listen kid, life is not always fair, but that’s why you have to fight that injustice and change things for yourself” The sound of the big padlock hitting the ground was the indication that King had managed to open the door “Now let's go before the little one gets hurt”

Luz pondered Eda's words a bit, then a little touch on her leg made her look, it was Luzura with a big smile trying to cheer her up, she smiled a little and picked up her partner in her arms to move along with Eda.

Outlaw pushed open the large doors without any difficulty and the entire group entered the tower's gigantic treasure chamber, at the center of everything there was a cylinder of solid energy that Luz assumed was the barrier they told her.

“Go, I'll take care of look that they don't abandon us if something goes wrong” Luzura joked and jumped out of the arms of her partner.

“Oh please, as if we were going to do something like that” Outlaw replied to the little Digimon while guarding the door.

Luz wasted no more time and took a step to the barrier, with a little breath to give herself courage, in one step she entered without any difficulty.

In front of the human stood a gigantic pile of various objects, strangely all from the human world, and all of them were of great value unlike what was in that dump where they woke up. At the top of everything you could see something like the capsule that Eda had shown them “Wait” the human climbed with some difficulty until arriving in front of the capsule “Is that a...”

“What is that?!” Luzura almost screamed when she saw what Luz had when she left the barrier, that it had been turned off and now all her treasures were on the ground.

“My powers!” King rushed and took the object from the human, a lava lamp “Yes, yes! I can feel them coming back to me!” He exclaimed while shaking the object a bit. “You! Creature!” He points to a stuffed rabbit in perfect condition that for some reason was in the pile” Your name from now on will be Francois and you will be my lieutenant in the forces of the Dark Area!”

King laughed maniacally while he had the lamp in one arm and the teddy in another, Luz and Luzura looked at him in disbelief “That thing doesn't give him any power, does it?”

“Not at all” Outlaw replied looking at the scene with embarrassment on his face.

“Ha!” Eda laughed, but after a second her expression changed completely “Oh, look at us Luz, we are outcasts and we have no one else in this world, King is a Digimon without Tamer so I took him under my care” she look at King with a little smile “So if that thing is important for him, it is for me too, after all, we lonely have to stay together”

Luz looked at King for a second, then at her partner who cocked her head in denial looking at the little demon Digimon. She smiled to herself and then looked at the witch with a new determination in her eyes.

“Now let's get out of here, before the Warden comes and loses his head”

“Too late” the warden appeared from the shadows behind Eda, then a powerful electric attack hit Outlaw causing him to fall. Before Eda could react, she was caught by Wrath's huge hand that pinned her arms around her waist, Outlaw was held by the AtlurKabuterimon while the Dagomon and a troop of Knightmon surrounded the rest.

Wrath approached King, and easily snatched the lava lamp from him. “My powers!”

“I knew that if I took this you wouldn’t resist coming to get it back” He fiddle with the lamp a bit, then put it in his pocket “I waited so long for the moment when I had you in my hands”

“Why are you chasing me so much Wrath?! I have not broken any of your stupid laws ... in front of you”

“That's easy, it's because I- Still holding Eda, she knelt and from its back took out a large bouquet of flowers that she offered to the captive “I want you to go out with me”

“What?” Eda blurted out incredulously.

What?!” Luz and Luzura accompanied her.

“This is a joke, right?” Outlaw complained from the ground, but AtlurKabuterimon put more weight on him to make him shut up.

“Come on boss! You can do it!” The Knightmon shouted from behind, as well as the Dagomon who arranged his tentacles making it seem that it was raising a thumb.

“Think about it, you are the strongest witch and tamer around, you and I together could be able to kneel the other Wardens and even challenge the Emperor! With your powers and my influences, we would be the most powerful couple in the entire Digital World!”

“I hate everything you're saying” Luz had an unreadable expression, something between total disgust and cringe.

“You stay out of this!” Wrath yelled and pointed at the human and her Digimon with his finger, then Dagomon caught both with his tentacles and began to squeeze them “I don't know where you came from, human, but surely the Emperor would love to meet you”

Luz struggled to try to get away, but they had her tightly held by the neck, Luzura bit and electrocuted the Dagomon, but did not harm him. Outlaw struggled to free himself, but AtlurKabuterimon's weight was too much, King tried to reach Eda, but was surrounded by the Knightmon. There seemed to be no way out.

“Alright! Alright!” Eda yelled “You win Warden, I'll go out with you”

“Eda no!” Luz tried to tell him but was silenced by Dagomon.

“Good, very good, you finally seem to look things clearly” Wrath chuckled to himself.

“But first, just one thing, come closer” the warden brought Eda a little closer to his face “Closer. A little more. Yeah, that’s good” Eda immediately spit out at the warden eyes.

“Argh!” He let out Eda and the bouquet of flowers. “Idiot! Do you have any idea how many germs are in the mouth?!” Before he could receive an answer, Eda hit him hard in the face using her cane, making him fall.

That little distraction gave Outlaw the window to shake AtlurKabuterimon off him, pushing him with his paws against the Knightmon threatening King. Owlbert had left his hiding place in Eda's hair, he sneaked up on Dagomon and while he was distracted, he began to peck his eyes causing him to release Luz and Luzura, who quickly tackled him making him fall backwards.

“You tried to lock me up! You robbed and threatened my friends! And above all you are a jerk! I will never go out with you Wrath!” Eda was direct and poisonous with her words as she threatened the warden with her staff, but he started to get up again.

“Luz! Remember the three-point maneuver you always said you wanted to try at home?”

The Latina looked at her Digimon with big eyes and a similar smile, took her in arms and she wrapped herself around her body as if it were a ball “I hope this works as it did in my dream! Three points!” Luz took a little jump and threw her partner as if it were a basketball.

Luzura flew over Eda, managing to land on the head of the guardian and clinging tightly to him, quickly accumulating the electricity from their tails “Jamming Thunder!” the electric attack hit fully, in just a few seconds Wrath fell back to the ground.

“That's a good move kid” Eda turned to see Luz, there was a strange pride in her eyes and voice, but they were interrupted by more Knightmon coming into the room “It's time to go! Everyone up!“ Owlbert returned to Eda's hair at full speed, Luz, Luzura and King jumped on the staff along with her.

The path was opened by Outlaw who threw the gigantic insect Digimon as if it was a bowling ball at the Knightmon “I'm going after you!” the group left first in a hurry, on the way to the door the Garudamon took one of the Knightmon's swords and used it to block the door from the outside, then flew at full speed after the others.

Wrath got up from the ground, breathing agitated both by the attack he had received and by the fury “You are not going to escape Owl Lady!” From his pocket he took out the lava lamp and with a small movement he opened it at the top. Some of its content came out as a type of miasma, directly to warden’s Digimon who were also recovering, these were enveloped by a dark aura that made them grow even more. Without difficulty they smashed the door and began the chase.

Exiting through the windows was no longer an option as the forces from outside were waiting for them, so their only escape route was through the base of the tower.

On their way out, they returned to the cells area “Eda, would you give me a hand?” Luz pointed to the large levers that he hadn't been able to move before.

Eda gestured to her companion, and he, although protesting for the situation they were in, pushed all the levers whit ease, opening all the cells.

Right before they continued their escape, warden's Digimon smashed through the ceiling landing in front of them blocking their way.

“What happened to them?! They look eviler than before!” Luzura remarked.

“My power! I can feel it on them!” King leaned out from Luz's shoulder.

“Did that thing really had your power?!”

Before the two Digimon could continue arguing, Garudamon lunged at those who were blocking their way “Eda! Get them out of here, I'll give you time!” With all his might he pushed his adversaries, making them fall beyond the basement.

“I'll see you outside big boy” Eda spoke with great confidence, fully confident that his partner would come out of it.

The group rushed out of the tower, but instead of going through the only door in the back, Eda decided it would be quicker to make a large hole with an explosion through which they exit.

They reached the main courtyard of the tower, all they had to do now was go through the main door, but before they could advance further a strong tremor made them lose their balance, and before their eyes Outlaw shot from the ground and hitting backwards one of the great walls that surrounded the tower.

Behind him the warden’s Digimon emerged from the ground, and through the hole in the wall Wrath approached, very confident of having control of the situation “Give up now and I will have mercy on you” in his hand he held the lava lamp closed again” Or I’ll have to use this to destroy you”

“I'm so sorry King” Eda mumbled, and before the little Digimon could answer the woman hit the ground with her staff, and a tectonic wave traveled through the ground to the feet of the guardian, causing him to drop the lamp that fell into pieces.

“No! My powers!” The little demon knelt while shouting into the air.

The substance inside the lamp began to float, turning into a formless mass of pure energy. Once above all, it began to take another form, one that apparently no one expected, a portal.

Many things began to fall from this portal, boxes, construction equipment, machinery, things that the human and her Digimon recognized “They are from the construction area!” Luzura exclaimed.

“Then it seems that it is your exit ticket” Eda dropped her staff, which by itself flew picking up Luz and her companion.

“Eda! What are you doing?” The human held herself as best she could.

“You must go now, or the portal will close, and we don't know when they can find another one as perfect!”

“We can't leave you guys like this! “

“If you think this is bad, you should have seen his last ex-boyfriend!” King ran dodging the attacks of the now annoyed warden, who throwing punches to them and commanded his Digimon to subdue them.

“Not my boyfriend!” AtlurKabuterimon launched an electric attack on Eda, but she had time to make a circle in the air that redirected him directly towards Dagomon that almost subdued Outlaw “Now go!” The woman gave a small hit to the staff and it took off at full speed.

“EDA!” Luz could do nothing more than hold on to herself and her partner to make sure neither of fell at such speed. However, when they were about to arrive, she was able to slow down her rise.

“Luz” Luzura turned to see her partner; they both shared the same expression “What should we do?”

The human hesitates, looking down ignoring the vertigo to concentrate on the battle. Although it seemed like Eda, King, and Outlaw had the upper hand, it was soon reversed, and they were totally outmatched. Luz clung tightly to the cane, she looked at her partner again with a determined look, she didn’t need to say more for her to return the same look.

Before they threw themselves back, they both noticed that the prisoners were in the hole they made in the tower wall, although there was nothing hindering their escape since all the guards were busy fighting, they did not move.

“What are they doing?” Luz asked flying towards them “You have a clear path to escape”

“The Warden will catch us again”

“We are too weak to do something”

“This prison is our home now”

Among many things the prisoners said, but Luz did not give up.

“Well, maybe you are not the strongest there is, but many of you are cunning too and have done absolutely nothing wrong, you do not deserve to be in this prison and much less under a tyrant fist like Wrath’s” Luzura looked at her partner speaking, she almost got a tear because she had never seen her so full of confidence “Maybe we are weak on our own, but we are many, and we do not have to do it alone!” The prisoners began to raise their heads, and one by one they began to cheer Luz filled with a new determination “Now! Charge!”

Outlaw was thrown to the center of the courtyard, on which Eda and King felt equally defeated.

“This is the end Owl Lady, no one will be able to save you now” Behind Wrath his two Digimon were still empowered, AtlurKabuterimon began to prepare his High Mega Blaster and Dagomon his Forbidden Trident. Outlaw took Eda and King to try to protect them from the inevitable impact.

“Attack!” Luz came flying at full speed on the staff with Luzura in front of her preparing an electric discharge, and behind them all the prisoners in an angry mob. As he passed Wrath Luzura he hit him on the head with his Tail Dusk, knocking him down immediately, and the people of the mob threw themselves on him to subdue him and keep him from getting up. The Digimon did the same and began to attack AtlurKabuterimon and Dagomon causing them to lose their concentration.

“Light? Luzura?” Eda was surprised, she didn't expect the human to stay, much less lead a riot.

They both jumped down in front of the small group “We couldn't leave you like this, it wasn't the right thing to do” Luz turned to look at the sky, the portal was already closing, but before a last box fell from it, very close to the group, before disappearing in the air. A box with fireworks.

"Why did they have this in a construction?" The Latina questioned in her head.

The Digimon had managed to distract warden’s enough time to Outlaw returned to the combat, taking both perfect Digimon and tying them together using Dagomon's tentacles “It's time to get rid of these obstacles” he began to turn on himself While holding both of them, when he had enough momentum he threw them against the tower with all his might “Shadow Wing!” a large amount of energy was concentrated from the Garudamon wings, which immediately shot at full speed against the Digimon in the air. Luzura could swear she saw a gigantic bird collide with both before the big explosion.

For his part, Wrath had been reduced, the prisoners managed to tie his hands using his clothing “You!” He looked forward, in front of him Luz prostrated, staff in hand and with a defiant look “Reckless human! Who do you think you are?!”

“Don't look down on me like that, Wrat Wrath! Cause I am Luz! And this is my partner Luzura! And we are the perfect team!” Next to Luz her partner stood, proud and defiant.

“Now eat this. sucka!” Luzura took from her back a pile of fireworks tied by a rope, which she lit using the sparks from her tail and launched into the air, just in time for her partner to hit them using the staff as a baseball bat.

The pile fell right into warden's arms, who in such a situation could only scream before the great explosion that followed.

========================================

The way back to the owl house was much easier than they expected, after taking care of Warden Wrath all his forces were disorganized and the prisoners were able to escape and return to their homes. Although at first Luz and her partner were smiling from ear to ear, by the time they arrived the human was already discouraged.

Eda entered first, followed by King, Luzura and finally Luz “Well, that was an adventure, it didn't go as expected, but I don't think Wrath will bother us for a while” the woman smiled as she turned to see her companions.

“I'm sorry you lost your powers King” Luz spoke, bending down a little to pad the Phascomon head as compensation.

“Nyeh! It doesn't matter, now I can earn the title of king of the Dark Area by my own means!” The little demon began to laugh like a small child at Christmas, and with his new companion Francois in his arms ran up the stairs.

“He really believes in his own hype” Luzura commented with a tired expression.

Eda took a good look at Luz and Luzura, now sitting on the big couch at the middle of the room, as if they were lost, and really, that seemed the case.

“Listen kid” the woman sat next to the human “Although it didn’t go as expected, you fulfilled your part of the deal, besides, we really owe you one a big one for saving us, and the Owl Lady never leaves a favor without paying”

“What are you trying to say? “

“I say that you can stay here, as we look for a way to return you to the human world”

Luz's eyes lit up again at those words.

“In addition, you may have some peculiar form of combat, but you have potential, perhaps with some training...”

“Are you going to teach me to be a Tamer like you ?!” Luz nearly jumped off the seat in euphoria.

“But!” Eda stopped her with a finger “That's a separate thing, if you want me to train you, you will have to help me here, and in the market”

Luz calmed down a bit, looking at the older woman while she thought about what to respond, a quick glance at her partner and her giving her a smile was all she needed “Okay, we accept”

“Good!” Eda got up quickly from the couch “I have a spare room upstairs that you can use, there are human things there so you could find something that will help you make yourselves comfortable”

The woman was interrupted by the sudden embrace of the Latina and her Digimon “Thank you so much, Eda” said the first before letting her go, and they both went up, notably exhausted from the long day.

Eda stood alone in the living room, staring down the now empty stairs, a small smile gracing her face before the gem on her staff began to tinkle. "Edalyn", Outlaw voice echoed in her head, it meant he was calling her.

Outside, the Garudamon had come down from the tower and was looking in the direction of the cliff “What's going on, big guy? Do you need a bedtime story like in the old times?” Eda teased as she approached.

“Edalyn, this is serious” Outlaw did not turn to see her as he spoke.

“What's wrong?” The witch's tone turned serious too now that she was sure no other was listening.

“Under the tower of Wrath, when I fell to the ground, I found something” Eda did not answer, she waited he continue speaking “The missing prisoners, Wrath was gathering them for something in a kind of machine, I don't know what it was, but I managed to free them and destroy it before they took me out of there”

Eda looked off into the distance silently, with a concerned expression. She patted her partner on his huge hands “You did well, come, I’ll prepare some dinner that surely our guests are as hungry as you” Outlaw said nothing, just got up, and flapping a little went to his place in the old tower.

After Eda practically gave them a banquet that they didn’t knew they needed so much, the human and her partner were in the room they had been given, among the things Luz found not only clothes that she could use as pajamas but also a sleep bag, though Eda thought it was some kind of a cocoon.

Luz was looking at her phone, strangely the charge was at maximum and it was in perfect condition. Luzura slept on her lap peacefully, snoring a little but not losing her charm. The human looked a bit at her applications, and after verifying that almost all of them were still working, she opened the one for the video camera.

“Hi? Emm… Yes”, she was recording herself and looked nervous “Well, I decide to start a video diary to keep track of my adventure!” she said, perhaps to high “I can't believe that a couple days ago I believed that Digimon could only exist in a small pocket device, but no! Digimon are real! I even have my own partner in flesh!” The camera descended from Luz's face to Luzura's sleeping figure “Es tan bonita! No es asi? Who would say that all those years that we spent together totally worth it?” The human returned to focus on herself with a big proud smile, but this disappear little by little “I wish you could see it; I wish I could have taken the portal back... But my heart told me that this was not the right thing to do, that I could not leave like this and abandon so many people... Lo siento mamá” Luz had to stop the recording, because she was on the verge of tears.

King peeked in the door just when the human had managed to stop crying, both him and his stuffed bunny had a nightcap “Your human cocoon looks comfortable”

Luz gave him an empathetic smile, but before she could answer Luzura got up from her legs and gestured for him to come as if she gave him permission to approach. The little demon did that, and although he looked like a koala at first glance, his behavior was strangely cat”like at bedtime.

Luz leaned on her left side and Luzura by her side “How long have you been...”

The Elecmon interrupted her Tamer putting a paw on her cheek “We will find a way to get back Luz, I don't know how, but I promise you we will”

It was all the human needed to hear. Before going to sleep she took his phone one last time, and after saving the video in a new folder, she opened his messages application and since her mother was the last contact to whom she had sent something, it was not difficult to find her. After uploading the video and hitting the send button, she put it aside and finally got carried away by the realm of dreams.

**Delivering…. Delivering…. Delivering……… Not delivered.**

========================================

Warden Wrath was not in a favorable condition, his robes were a mess, and he had some burns all over his body, his Digimon were not in better shape at all. Not only had they lost their power bost, but they barely survived Owl Lady’s Garudamon attack and would need some time to recover.

As Wrath sat in his office thinking, a small device on his desk begin to rig, but before he could do anything a small holographic screen spread by itself.

“Warden Wrath! Just the guy I wanted to see!” A distorted figure spoke, its voice barely understandable.

“What do you want? Communication is difficult at this time as the Owl Lady damaged the tower systems while escaping!”

“Oh, but that's why I'm calling you, my tower is the closest one and you're lucky that I intercepted some communications that your Knightmon tried to send to the emperor's castle about your… situation” At these words, Wrath became obviously nervous “Don't worry, I won't say anything, but you'd better prepare a good report, remember that the meeting will be in a few weeks” a small, distorted laugh followed its words.

“And I suppose you want something in return” He grumble.

“You know me well; my silence has a price” it laughed again softly “We'll see you at the meeting!”

“See you there, Guardian Greed” the communication ended, and Wrath immediately smashed his fist against his desk, destroying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, and so that you do not get mixed up with Digimon being who:  
> Luzura: Elecmon (Purple).  
> Outlaw: Garudamon.  
> King: Phascomon.  
> Owlbert: Poromon.  
> Hooty: Owlmon.  
> Also, in addition to looking for a translator to help me, I am also looking for new beta readers.


	5. Lairs, Dragons & Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of hard work under The Owl Lady's supervision, Luz and Luzura decide that it is time to have an adventure and prove that they are worthy of a more formal training. Fortunately, a Wizard Digimon has exactly what they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, after so long I have updated this again! I'm very sorry for the wait, but writing this chapter was difficult for me. Being unable to decide between making a chapter to establish the world a little more or directly introducing characters. The original chapter 5 actually had the second idea on mind but I decided to delete it and start from scratch with an individual adventure for Luz and Luzura, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Same warning as ever, I use a translate program to post this, Im sorry for the grammar errors.

"That would be a total of 10,000 credits" The human replied with a big smile.

“10,000 credits? I'm sure Eda raises her prices every day” The customer replied, a Digimon almost the same size as Luz, but who looked like a scarecrow dressed as an archetypal wizard, a Wizarmon to be exact.

"I have to survive from something you Straw Head!" a voice answered from the back of the stall. Luz chuckled at this attitude, it was already her third day under Eda's care and although she hadn't taught her anything about being a Tamer yet, she was really enjoying her little vacation, or at least that's what she called the fact of being trapped until who knows when in a strange world.

Luzura approached slowly, on her back she was carrying a bag of more human garbage that sold like treasure in this place. "Another... Cargo" she said, taking a deep breath from the big effort it was to carry something like that due to its size.

"I told you, you don't have to carry everything by yourself. Where's King?".

"The future King of the Dark Area does not do heavy work!" The shrill voice of the little demon was present answering the human's question, it seemed to come from the top of the tent. Luzura just gave him a look of contempt and muttered something under her breath as she unloaded everything.

"That! That is exactly what I was looking for!" The Wizarmon shouted in exaltation when he saw something that Luzura had between her legs, an old telephone the size of a brick that was probably twice as old as Luz “It is one of those human devices that are no longer produced, isn't it? I must have it for my research!".

Before Luz could answer anything, Eda appeared next to her to replace her in the stall “5000 Credits! " she said without shame, reaching out to receive payment.

A small argument started between the two, the Wizarmon trying to haggle the price while the Owl Lady increased it little by little. Luz went to help her partner put the new products on the shelves that were too high for her. "I don't know why we do this, if she can perfectly levitate them to her place" Luzura murmured as she climbed onto Luz's shoulders to reach the highest shelf.

"Well, Eda said that if we want me to train, I have to work for it first, in addition, she is giving us a roof while we discover how to go home." The human began to pass little by little the garbage that looked in better condition, which was the one that was put up to avoid that someone with fast hands could take them.

"Well, if you put it like that," Once everything was ready, Luzura jumped and was received in the arms of her friend without a problem "Even so I think she is exploiting us a bit, and it would be time for her to teach you something"

"Oh come on Luzura, Eda is not so- But before she could finish her words, the Wizarmon raised his voice.

“20000 credits is a total scam, Owl Lady!”

“Take it or leave, if these products are really as rare as you say I can't leave them at such a low price” Eda crossed her arms smiling satisfied, she knew this Wizarmon very well to know that he would succumb just to continue his research.

Sure enough, the Digimon began to search in his bags, muttering while some curses. "Okay, let's make a deal, I'll give you the 10,000 credits for what I asked for first and something equally valuable in exchange for that human relic.” He pointed to the old phone that barely stayed in one piece.

“Yeah, of course, and what could you have that is so valuable as for me to consider it?” The woman looked at her nails as she leaned on one arm on the counter, her smile showing that golden fang that highlighted her appearance.

From his bag, the Wizarmon pulled out an old, crumpled scroll “A map to the lair of Fafnir the Greed” Eda's head slipped from her hand, almost slamming directly against the counter, and falling in the process.

Whoever this Fafnir was, the mere mention of his name seemed to have dropped a blanket of silence over the entire market, everyone turning to see that old scroll in Wizarmon’s hand, this only triggered the curiosity of Luz who come closer to listen carefully. "Who is Fafnir the Greed?" The human and her Digimon asked at the same time.

“There is nothing to see here! Mind your own business!" Outlaw spoke from behind the tent, making the people who had stopped to listen continue their way, then the huge Digimon crouched down to have the Wizarmon in a face-to-face conversation "Don't drop names like that around here, or before that we realize the Imperial Knights will be on our heels".

The Imperial Knights, in the words of Eda and Outlaw, a bunch of louts who think they are better than everyone else, Warden Wrath and the strange looking Knightmons where part of them, and although the Owl Lady and her partner said were easy to handle, they preferred not to openly seek conflict with them.

"I'm sorry for my lack of tact when dealing with such issues, but I figured that just saying something like that would attract your attention," The sorcerer turned slightly, looking at the human and her partner. "Fafnir the greedy is a Legendary Dragon Digimon that lived on the continent, in the Deep Forest a few kilometers from here, it is said that he was the richest Digimon that ever existed, but never in his life did he spend any of his treasures, hiding them in his lair and disappearing along with them." Both girls looked at him in amazement, it seemed a story worth of an unforgettable adventure.

"Foolishness," Eda interrupted the moment "You are telling me that you have a map to one of the most secret places in the continent and that contains enough treasures to retire to live better than a king all your life. And are you going to give it to me in exchange for a human gadget?".

"Exactly".

The witch raised an eyebrow totally incredulous, although at first his words had taken her off guard, it was not the first time that someone had tried to scam her in exchange for getting something for free.

"If you don't believe me, it would probably be better to sell this to someone from the Imperial Knights, surely they would do better with Fafnir's treasure" Wizarmon words seemed to have hit the spot, as Eda was undecided about whether laugh in his face for believing her naive, or risk losing such an opportunity and making those clowns in power much richer. "I'll tell you something, I'll give you time to think about my offer, for now I'll take my order." With a twist of the hand, the bag with the things he had asked before floated up to him, and a wad of bills came out of his bag to put themselves on the counter, "And tomorrow morning I'll be back to do the exchange".

The Owl Lady counted the bills little by little to be sure that he was paying the correct amount, to her surprise there was a little more than agreed "A small insurance, to make sure you do not sell that device before I return, see you until then, Owl Lady, Calamity Bird” he made a small gesture with his hat looking at Eda and Outlaw, then he looked away back to Luz, "Human and her partner." All this said, he turned around and disappeared among all the people who were on the market.

"You can't be seriously considering his offer" Outlaw and his partner were in a little discussion surrounding the whole thing, they had even closed the business earlier to go home, "You know as well as I do that this smell like a beginner’s scam."

"Of course I know that you bird brain!" Eda said almost offended that he spoke to her as if she were a beginner, but she immediately lowered her head and brought her hand to her chin in a thoughtful way. “But Fafnir's treasure would be too good a prize as to let it pass".

On her side, Luz looked at everything from inside the house, Luzura resting on her lap after having to carry things all day and in front of them King carrying a huge book “Good! If Eda doesn't plan to teach you, I guess it's time to give you knowledge that really works for you!" He dropped the huge book calling the attention of the human, "This is the great book of the inhabitants of the Dark Area and other Demon Digimon," From somewhere, the little demon took out a teacher's hat and matching glasses "Stay with me and you will be an expert in less than what a Hyokomon sings".

“What exactly will you teach us? To lie down in the corner and leave the heavy lifting to others? That you seem to be an expert in that.” Luzura remarked glaring daggers at him.

"For your information, the lessons on the best resting position are after the Sunday nap at 11." King replied, to which Luzura only made a mocking gesture, sticking out his tongue, with which he started a war of gestures.

Once again Luz diverted her gaze to her teacher and her partner who were still talking outside, she couldn't help but think about what Luzura had told her earlier that day, they were almost a week in that fantastic world and she still hadn't learned anything. "Maybe you're not good enough, Eda would just waste time training you." The teenager immediately shook her head from side to side to silence that voice inside her head, although she couldn't help but think that maybe, she was right. To have proclaimed themselves "The Best Team," they only had a victory of their own on their hands, one that her teacher didn't even know in detail.

After contemplating the situation a bit, the human scratched her partner's back a bit to get her attention.

"Ha! I win this battle!" after saying this King ran off to some other side of the house cheering himself. Luzura, although somewhat upset, decided to ignore him to focus on her partner.

"You know, I think you're a bit right, it's about time we earn some lessons on how to be better at this, I have an idea and I want to know what you think." Their conversation continued in whispers, hoping that neither King nor Hooty were to listen to them.

The next morning, Eda left her room almost shuffling in an effort to reach the kitchen and start the day, although she had decided not to take Wizarmon's deal, she couldn't help but think about the vast treasure that might have been at her reach. As she passed the door where her apprentice slept, she muttered something like "breakfast" as well as she could.

When she was downstairs, went straight to pour herself a cup of Cheerful Apple’s flavor Ghostly Nectar, the only drink that could wake her up on a morning like that. "Hmmm... Sweet mommy juice." She muttered to herself as she let the liquid in her cup run down her throat. After fixing her huge wild mane to a more presentable shape, she Eda peeked out the back door that led to the tower “Hey! Big guy!"

"Huh?!" Outlaw twisted on himself in the tower, it seemed that, just like her, her partner had had an uneasy night and Eda knew it perfectly, that is why she had thrown the bottle of nectar with a "Catch" as a warning.

Even with that, the huge Digimon caught it in his claws, dropping all the liquid into his mouth. "Alright, once we are ready, I want you to move that gigantic, feathered butt and bring me a new shipment of human garbage." said Eda, before looking back at the kitchen and finally realizing that it was totally calm. If she had learned anything in the last week, it was that the human and her partner never prepared their breakfast in silence.

After completely reviewing the entire floor, the woman ran to the warehouse converted into a room that Luz used, there she saw the sleeping bag completely full as if it had someone inside, and on top of it the little demon that slept like a brick, "King!" A loud screech was what she received in response when the Phascomon jumped in surprise, "Where are Luz and Luzura?".

"I don't know if you've finally gone blind or you are sleepier than me, but they are right here." King settled back on the sleeping bag to continue his morning sleep. The witch approached, and slowly opened the sleeping bag revealing a couple of pillows arranged so that they looked like a person and a small bundle next to it, one of these pillows had a quick drawing of Luz's face and another one of Luzura’s. "Oh no! They become Pillowmons!" The demon screamed exaggeratedly.

"This is the oldest trick in the book," The Owl Lady walked to the window that was open, and in it she could see a lot of sheets and tablecloths tied to make a rope "I don't like this... Hooty! Where did they gone?!".

The Digimon bird came flying slowly "If you want to know the answer, you must first get over my three..." But before he could finish, Eda gave the house a blow that made it rumble completely "Ok ok! Nobody likes to have fun around here anymore. Hoot! They went along the path, they carried with them a rectangle the size of Luzura.” With his wing, he pointed to the path that led to Boneframe, the city where the market was.

========================================

"Do you think we are too early?" Luzura was leaning on an old microwave that was at least 20 years old, she was tired again, although this time she had not carried the device alone.

" Wizarmon said first hour in the morning, so I guess we just have to wait for the market opens to find him".

"I see that you accepted my offer, human" Luz turned suddenly and in front of her was already the Wizarmon with the scroll in hand, surprise made her take a step back, tripping over her partner and falling backwards to the ground.

"Don't do that please." The Elecmon said from under her partner's legs.

"I'm sorry for my sudden arrival, but my break time is a bit tight so I must return to my research soon. Where is the relic we agreed on?".

The human sat up on her knees, putting a hand in the microwave "We couldn't get it out of the pile, but we got you something almost as old and with the same amount of radiation. Turn it on baby!"

Luzura generated a little electricity in her tails, then made it go through the microwave, activating it completely "Ta da!" Both the Digimon and her partner made a small pose extending their arms to the sides, smiling from ear to ear "A 100% functional human food warmer!",

The Wizarmon brought his hand to his chin, walked from one side to the other analyzing the device, pressed one of the buttons to check that they worked and looked at the numbers on the small screen with satisfaction "It's not what I expected, but I'm happy with this" With a movement of his wand, the microwave began to float towards him, causing Luzura to fall in the process "It has been a pleasure doing business with you." without saying more, he left the scroll in the human hands, and turned around to get lost again in the crowd of people that was just formed.

The two were silent for several minutes, until the human broke the ice "He's a curious guy".

========================================

The road to Fafnir's lair was long and it would probably have taken them days to get there on foot, fortunately Birdramon's flight service was at an affordable price to take them to the entrance of the Deep Forest, from there it was just a matter of following the path indicated by the map. "Are you sure we won't get lost when it comes time to return?" Luzura asked as she made her way through the bushes "You know how to read a map, don't you?"

"Should I remind you of that road trip where I fed you while helping my mom with directions?" The human replied while carefully analyzing the map in her hands "It should not be so different from using the Maps app" she thought while confirming that it was not upside down "Also, I have our exit covered. Do you remember those sweets that I bought while we were on our way to the market?"

"Those that looked like rocks and were harder than a brick?" Answering the question of her partner, the human turned around for a moment, showing that from the small fanny pack on her waist hung a bag with a small hole made in such a way that, just by moving a little, one of the "sweets" would fall to the ground "I really like how you think" the Digimon kept walking in front of her in order to keep the path clear.

"This map doesn't make sense!" The human dropped onto a small log in the middle of a clearing they had come to, and half of the trail bag was empty.

"Luz, I'm hungry" Luzura jumped and fell on the legs of her partner "Did you bring something to eat besides those ugly sweets?" It was almost noon; both had had to go out without breakfast as long as they were not caught in the act and all day the only thing they had been able to eat were some strange but sweet apples that they found in a tree near the city.

"I should have some of the sweets Eda gave us after delivering the other day" She looked through her belongings, but unfortunately, she had nothing but her phone and some bandages for emergencies.

"That could also work" Luzura took a little jump towards the phone, immediately and to the surprise of her partner, her entire body began to transform into small data cubes that were absorbed by the phone.

"Luzura! Luzura, where have you gone?!" Barely avoiding panic, Luz quickly began to check all the screens on her phone, then remembering that new application that appeared just before they arrived in that world. 'Digivice Terminal', in all the time they had been there she hadn't thought to check what that application had because her mind had been busy with other things, opening a strangely familiar image. It was a small island made entirely of pixels, with a small house with a door and a window, next to it what looked like a totally empty field for crops. From the small house came a very familiar set of pixels, but now in full color and seemed to bring something with her "There you are, Luzura." The human let out a breath that she did not know she was holding when she saw her partner again.

Her loneliness did not last any longer because immediately her partner materialized in front of her just as she did that night when they met face to face, with her she brought two huge pieces of meat and a bottle of water “It's good to know that my things moved to your phone when I move there”, sitting on Luz's lap again, she happily began to eat one of the pieces of meat while offering the other.

It took her a second to recognize that the second piece was for her, another to smell it and see if it were in good condition, but finally she decided to trust that her friend would never give her something that would harm her and took a big bite. This meat was actually very good, and they both continued to eat until they had no more left. Luz still had many questions, but for now the important thing was to find a way to read that map and get to Fafnir's lair.

Checking her phone again, Luz could notice that inside the Digivice Terminal screen was a small icon of a map, when she pressed it a holographic screen was displayed that mapped the entire terrain and showed her current position. "I wonder if..." moving through the options, she discovered that there was one that allowed her to use the camera of the phone in conjunction with the map "Luzura, could you hold the map in front of me for a moment?" The Digimon obeyed and immediately unfolded the map in front of her partner. By focusing the map with the camera, it was perfectly scanned and superimposed on the forest mapping that was previously displayed. Now that they could see their position in real time it would be much easier for them, and to their surprise they seemed to be much closer to the entrance than they expected, such was their joy that they did not notice that the trees surrounding the clearing had eyes and had been watching them carefully for a few minutes.

========================================

Outside the gigantic walls that protected Boneframe there was a small but cozy cabin to which the Owl Lady arrived with her enormous partner behind her, the single rumbling that followed their landing was enough for its inhabitant to come out to receive their visits "Ah, Owl Lady, Calamity Bird, what brings you so early to my humble abode?" The Wizarmon had in his hands a large metal cup with a hot liquid that he seemed to enjoy a lot of the way he stopped to take small sips every few seconds.

"You know why we are here," Eda approached with a firm step "Your cheating rat should only make deals with me, taking advantage of my apprentice's inexperience to have something for free is low even for you." With one of her long and thin fingers she pointed directly to the face of the Magician Digimon who didn't even react.

"Yes! Only we can do that!" King peeked out of Eda's hair, it seemed that he was traveling comfortably there.

"You're not helping." The witch muttered under her breath trying to keep her steady posture.

Wizarmon finally finished his drink and using his magic he floated the cup back to his hut. "You are wrong about something Owl Lady, I did not get a free artifact because I can assure you that the map to the lair of Fafnir the Greed was something real, and that human apprentice of yours seemed very determined to look for it. So I would suggest you go for her quickly before the dangers of the Deep Forest get to her first".

Eda wanted so badly to punch that stupid face of him and finish sewing that mouth, but he was right about one thing and it was that they had to go for her apprentice before some wild Digimon ran into her first.

"And for your luck, I always have copies of all my important documents," From his cloak, he take out another scroll, but this one was in better conditions, "For which I am willing to give you this copy of the map in exchange for- The rumble that caused the Outlaw's fist hitting the ground was so strong that the nearby trees lost almost all their leaves, as well as leaving a crater the size of the cabin -absolutely nothing, this is on my own”.

========================================

Things had been going too well for Luz and Luzura, so it was no surprise when they realized that they were running for their lives escaping from a great horde of Woodmons eager to drain them. At first one or two had not been a problem to evade or even try to fight, but when they realized that there was more than a dozen over them, running became the most sensible idea. “How long until that cave or whatever we are looking for?!" Luzura was once again on Luz's shoulders, trying to push off any Woodmon who got too close.

"The map says only a few meters!" This was a very familiar situation, having to flee the battle to get out alive instead of fighting like she had always dreamed she would. "No wonder Eda doesn't want to train you, you're a coward" Luz again ignored the voice in her head, it wasn't the right time, she had to focus on more important things like running while looking at her phone to guide herself to the right path, or dodge that thick tree branch that was coming towards her at full speed.

With a shout, Luz made a quick movement trying to stop herself, but instead only managed to fall backwards, which due to the speed at which she was going, made her skid along the ground avoiding another Woodmon who had tried to cut them off. Fortunately for both, falling in such a way seemed to activate some hidden mechanism because a hidden door was opened in the ground through which both fell without their pursuers being able to do anything to follow them.

A dark tunnel stretched out with no end in sight both behind and in front of the pair still trying to recompose themselves, Luz was the first to stand up and the first thing she did was look up. The deep darkness made impossible for her to look beyond her hands, so she had to resort to using her phone again to see well, hoping that the battery would still hold until they were in a calmer situation.

The hole they had fallen through was deep enough that she couldn't see the top of it with the light from her phone, which only made her wonder how they had fallen so much but not have suffered any damage when hitting the ground. The answer came when she tried to take a step and realize that the whole ground shook as if it was a giant jelly, when she lowered the phone light to see well, the human and her partner noticed that it was some kind of yellow slime which extended throughout the tunnel that had cushioned their fall.

"Luz, wait," Luzura interposed when her partner bent down again to check what was that substance, there was something she didn't like about all that, almost as if her instinct told her that it was best to be as far away as possible from that. The Elecmon quickly climbed up her partner's body until it was on top of her head. "We better move on, if this really is Fafnir's lair then we need a proof to take it to Eda."

The human nodded animatedly, if it was true that they had found the place on the map then she had a victory in her hands. She was in such a hurry that they did not see that yellow bubbles were beginning to accumulate behind her.

========================================

When the Owl Lady group reached the forest entrance, the last thing they expected was to find a large number of Woodmons fighting each other to get something on the ground. Making their way was not difficult thanks to the overwhelming force of Outlaw that separated them without any problem and if one tried to fight with a single blow they were sent back to the depths of the forest. King managed to sneak between the piles of defeated Woodmon, and in his little claws he had what caused them such erratic behavior "Ew, does this bark heads like this horrible thing?". Eda took in her hand what looked like a square nut, Cobb Nut, horrible if it was to eat on its own but very good as a side, with the perfect nutrients to drive a plant Digimon like the Woodmon crazy and seeing the pattern with Whoever had been bumping into them was obvious that the human had used the nuts in the hope that they would help guide her back. Too bad she had been walking on circles.

========================================

"Assasin’s Bold!" A direct hit, but not too effective. In front of the girls loomed a huge Digimon that was entirely made up of dark red flames that formed to resemble a humanoid lizard, all except for its dull gold helmet and claws. If Luz could remember correctly, she would say it was a Flare Lizamon, but the colors did not match the image she had seen long ago.

After leaving the tunnel they had reached a huge cavern illuminated by hundreds of torches of dark fire, when passing next to one of these the fire began to expand and from the flames from where this Digimon with which they were now fighting appeared. "Dread Fire!" The fire lizard attacked with his dark flames, Luzura managed to evade it by doing a quick barrel roll to the side and after recomposing herself attack again with her Assasin’s Bold.

Luz was close enough to scan the battlefield, but not close enough to be caught in the crossfire. "We can do it, we can do this," she told herself as she tried to recall any information about Flare Lizamon, though It wasn’t the same Digimon they were fighting at time, it was obvious that it was some subspecies. "On your right! Jump to the left!" She yelled, and Luzura immediately reacted by jumping in the direction that her Tamer told her, another one of those fire reptiles had appeared probably from another of the torches around her and had tried to finish off Luzura using its flaming jaws. If the battle was already difficult when fighting with an Adult Level, now being two against one was much less favorable.

Luz looked in all directions looking for an option that would help them out of this, Luzura for her part was dedicating herself to evade attack after attack, the dark flames almost burning her tails if it were not for the ease she had to make herself a small ball. The human quickly took out her phone again hoping to have saved some document from her long days of investigation to prepare for a fight against another Tamer, but to her surprise what she received was a secondary screen of the strange Digivice Terminal app that It said "Battle Mode." The information from the Digimon attacking Luzura was presented to her Tamer, Dark Lizamon, Adult-Level, Virus-Type. Likewise, Luzura's information was present on the screen indicating that she was losing her health little by little against the heat of those dark flames "I have to act now if we want to get out of this!" The human began to see the battlefield again, trying to relax her breathing so as not to succumb to a panic attack, she could do this, they could do this, they were a team, and it was not the first time they faced an overwhelming enemy. "But this time they are outnumbered." Her voice in her head interrupted her again, Luz was about to yell at him to shut up when she finally got an idea. Her voice was wrong, they weren't outnumbered.

Luzura had been cornered, backing against a wall with her tails ready to attack again any of the Dark Lizamon who took the first step, it was then that a rock hit the metal helmet of one of her attackers "Hey! Ugly!" Both Digimon turned to the source of that voice, and immediately another rock hit one of them on the head "You super developed lizard! Come catch me!".

The aforementioned immediately launched himself against the human, but she jumped to get behind one of the rocks that adorned the walls of the cave to cover herself, and thus going from cover to cover to give space to her partner. Luzura did not miss the opportunity and threw her Jamming Thunder at the back of his distracted opponent to knock him down long enough to position herself in a more convenient way. “Luz! What are you doing?!" The Dark Lizamon got back up and tried to attack again, but Luzura again narrowly evaded him.

“We are partners! As with the Dokugumon, I will not leave you alone in combat!" Luz barely managed to evade an attack that almost set her hoodie on fire "I have a plan, but I need you to trust me!" Her gazes met for just a second, but that was more than enough for the Digimon to know that she could fully trust her friend. Both continued to dodge the imposing attacks of dark fire that came to them without quarter, not always coming out unscathed, but without stopping to move they guide their pursuers somewhere. It was at the moment when their backs collided with each other that it seemed that they could not run anymore, in front of each one there was a Dark Lizamon and both of them showed in their distorted faces that they were more than tired of that game of cat and mouse, without wasting any more time, both went on the attack with their Snipe Fang.

At that moment Luz took Luzura between her hands and threw her as high as she could, at the same time she threw herself to the ground at the last second to see how both Digimon ended up biting each other directly to the neck, it was such the Pain and surprise that none of them noticed that Luzura went back down with her tails loaded to the limit, the human quickly rolled to her right to avoid the impact that was coming "Tail Dusk!". Another direct blow, this time to the heads of both with such force that the equivalent of lightning could be heard hitting the ground, but on a smaller scale. Both Dark Lizamons fell to the ground, finally knocked out.

After a few seconds to catch their breath, they both recovered from the cave floor, the human's brown eyes staring into the Elecmon's red eyes, a moment later they both ran to hug each other bursting into laughter and tears. Not only had they achieved a victory on their own merits but also in a battle against two opponents, nothing else mattered, not fatigue, not hunger, not the fact that another Dark Lizamon was coming out of the torches on the walls ready to face them, they both felt full of confidence and ready to face whatever challenge that dungeon gave them.

Neither had any idea how long they had been there already or how many enemies they had defeated, yes, it was much easier to fight when the enemies came one by one and even more so when both worked together to overwhelm them, but even then, Luz had the impression that It was getting easier and easier. Was Luzura getting stronger after each fight? Perhaps the Digivice Terminal has an answer, but Luz did not have time to check when she and her partner realized that they were in front of a gigantic door with 2 statues guarding it.

“Is it here? It must be here, isn't it? The treasure chambers in animes and video games always have giant doors with statues on the sides guarding them”. Luz approached and put her hands on the doors, pushing with everything she had, they did not move a millimeter.

"Maybe there is a secret lever, or you need a password" Luzura began to search at the base of one of the statues, Luz from her side ran towards the statue on the other side and in the same way began to search. Being so close, the human could notice that the shapes of said statues were strangely familiar, large beings that seemed the halfway between a dragon and a demon.

The sound of a rock cracking made her turn upwards just in time for small debris to fall on her face, and when she shook them off, she could see the two pairs of red eyes that had been fixed on her, and in that moment, it was that she remembered which Digimon resemble of that hideous figure, the fearsome Evil Dragon, Devidramon.

The gigantic beast got rid of the rock layer that covered its body in one movement and the first thing it did was try to cut its prey with its huge red claws, Luz very barely could avoid the blow not without falling suddenly to the rocky ground. Luzura for her part ran to move her partner from the way when the second Devidramon also woke up from its lethargy and imitated the action of its equal. "No problem, it's just another handicap fight, we can do this, maybe they are 10 times bigger than the Dark Lizamon but we can do this," the human thought trying to regain some of the confidence she had until a few seconds ago, but everything disappear the moment she looked up to see the battlefield and was again met by 4 penetrating red eyes that seemed to see her straight into the soul, this was not the same look from a moment ago, now she could feel her body slowly paralyzed from head to toe, as she tightened her hands around her partner in an attempt not to let her go while Luzura's screams asking her to react became nothing more than a white noise. The tears of dread in her eyes distorted everything around her except for the huge beast that approached showing sharp claws and fangs in a devilish smile of satisfaction.

"Jamming Thunder!" The strong electrical discharge that ran through Luz's body for a second was enough to bring her out of her trance, just in time for her to throw herself to the ground again and thus avoid the huge and stabbing tail that almost hit her. Luzura had saved her, yes, her body felt somewhat numb from the electrical attack, but it was better than having a hole in her stomach. "We are a team" The Digimon stood in front of her and began to generate electricity in her tails again. "We fight together, and we take care of each other”.

Luz found her conviction again, Luzura was right, they had always been there for each other and they showed it a short time ago in the cavern, getting up with the little strength that she still had, she put herself in a defiant position, but before any of them did something, fate smiled at them again.

"Shadow Wing!" An immense firebird passed over hitting both Devidramons, annihilating not only them but also the door behind them.

Turning slowly, they were greeted by an image almost as terrifying as Devidramon's. Before them stood Eda with her arms crossed, King and Outlaw in front of and behind her respectively imitating the same pose and looking at them with accusing eyes. The human wanted to believe they were in trouble for running away from home and nearly dying, but deep down she knew the real reason for her teacher's anger.

After a sermon on how you should never accept the first offer from desperate geeks like that Wizarmon and a long list of tips on how to scam them properly, the Owl Lady gently ruffled her apprentice's already chaotic hair to the surprise of this that rather expected one a punishment. “I have to admit that, even if you accepted that deal behind my back and practically gave away a device for which I could have even obtained the deeds of his house, you have surprised me. Not only did you prove that this site exists, but you two also managed to break through so many opponents and by the time we reach them we see them standing up to such beasts." Eda's big smile showed a hint of pride, and although it was only momentary, Luz couldn't help but feel a great happiness inside her chest because she had somehow managed to prove herself. "Now let's see what we can get out of here before another trap is triggered".

The group was passing through the rubble of the huge doors when the realization came to Luz. Traps? Yes, those Digimon had practically acted as traps, but their behavior was more that of guardians than anything else, besides, how had Outlaw gotten through the tunnel they had come through? If it was just big enough for them to fit. "Oh, we came through the front door, that path was full of death traps and Perfect-Level Digimon guarding every corner, it was quite a walk in the park." King responded by taking the lead and shaking his shoulders as if he had done all the work.

The enormous room in front of them shone far brighter than the eyes of the Owl Lady and her partner at such a wealth of treasures. Gold, jewels, relics lost in time, there was everything there and everything was within reach, but what stood out the most was the gigantic skeleton of what looked like a dragon in the middle of everything, Fafnir the Greed, whose desire to have treasures it was such that even after his death his bones clung to them.

"If I were you, I would stay where I am." A voice interrupted them before they could advance, in the heights the Wizarmon that had caused all this became visible, using his magic to float, he positioned himself near Fafnir's skeleton.

“Oh your pile of creeping straw! I knew you were up to something! " Outlaw was the first to move and point to the newcomer “Don't tell me, you worked for Fafnir and used us to get to him and revive him? Or do you want all the treasure for yourself and will you give us a lecture on why you deserve it?".

"On the contrary, Calamity Bird, I have no interest in Fafnir or his treasure, for me you can have it all but I only want one thing, and I knew I could not reach it without your help," Reaching his gloved hand into the empty orbits of the deceased dragon, the Wizarmon took out after a few seconds something similar to an ancient mechanism, much older than any of the objects in Eda's house, "Fafnir always kept the best human artifacts for him, with this I’ll be able to continue my research".

"If that's what you strawhead wanted, why did you tell us not to move?" Eda raised her voice preparing her staff for any emergency.

"Because if you advance further, you will wake up the Zurumon".

"The who’s?" King was already in front of one of the huge piles of treasures, sinking his little claws into it when Luz noticed that the floor of this chamber was identical to that of the tunnel through which they had fallen. On that yellow ground, pair after pair of red eyes began to appear as soon as the pile moved a little, thousands, you could count by thousands the red eyes and small mouths that began to appear on the ground and smile machiavellically.

"If I were you, I would get out of here as quickly as possible!" The Wizarmon kept his prize in one of his pockets and at full speed he fly towards the exit using a gust of wind blasted from his staff, passing over the group making a goodbye gesture with his free hand “It is always a pleasure to negotiate with you!”.

Eda growled somewhat frustrated, but right now she had something more important to worry about. “Outlaw! Take all you can!" With a movement of her staff she picked up Luz, Luzura and King placing them on it "We will have to do a take and run!".

Small yellow bubbles began to come out of the floor, which given the large number of Zurumon quickly began to cover the room. Eda generated a circle of light green light with her fingers, and from this came a powerful tornado that threw them directly at Fafnir's bones and another pile of treasures, to everyone's horror the gigantic skeleton and pile of gold began to melt given the large amount of toxic substances that touch them, and as the legendary dragon's bones became a shapeless mass, his teeth curved in a way that for a second seemed to smile in a satisfied way as knowing that he and his treasure would be lost together by the eternity.

Outlaw already had his huge hands full, as did the rest of the group who took whatever they could carry without losing their grip on the staff that separated them from the ever-increasing number of toxic bubbles. While she could no longer prevent the bubbles from approaching, Eda turned the staff around and both she and her partner shot at full speed on their way to the exit, the speed was such that the human and the two Digimon could barely hold on. They were in such a hurry that they hardly noticed the new wall of bubbles that formed in front of them.

The tunnel, Luz reasoned, if the tunnel through which they arrived was also made up of Zurumons ready to set a trap that explained why Luzura did not want to disturb them, although apparently that did not prevent them from starting to unleash their deadly attack as well. Outlaw let out a big sigh at how sick he was with this "This hurts me as much as it hurts you Edalyn!" Before the witch could ask what he was referring to, Outlaw dropped the treasures from his hands and launched himself into wrapping his body around the group before beginning to rotate as fast as possible, "Fire Hurricane!" The Garudamon engulfed his entire body in flames, becoming a whirlwind of fire that pierced through the wall of poisonous bubbles and the ceiling of the cavern, making its way into the forest. The impact was such that the entire structure began to collapse, in less than a blink, Fafnir the Greed lair disappeared from the face of that world again, this time forever.

The human, her teacher and the two little Digimon were traveling on Outlaw's huge hands on their way back to Owl House, not only had they lost the large pile that Outlaw carried with him but most of what they took individually fell off. during their quick escape. Luz was sitting hugging her legs and hiding her face between them, she did not know if she could consider this adventure a success or a resounding failure, it is true that she had managed to add several victories together with Luzura to their team record, but the main objective that was to recover the treasure had ended in disaster.

One hand was placed on the teenager shoulder, when she raised her face she saw her teacher who gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry Eda," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Not only did I give the Wizarmon a valuable gadget, but we lost all of Fafnir's treasure, I can understand if you don't want me as your apprentice."

"I wanted to show so much that I was worth enough to be a Tamer and just screw things up." Luz felt something on her back, it was her partner giving her best attempt of a hug given her short legs, this made her feel a little better about herself, but she was still very ashamed to face her teacher.

"Prove yourself? Are you kidding?" Eda said in a carefree tone which made her pupil stare at her somewhat confused "Luz, you got into one of the most dangerous forests on the continent with a bait that made you the main prey, you found for yourself a place that neither I totally believed that it existed, you made your way through who knows how many Digimon that had the numerical advantage over you two." The woman ran her thumb over the minor's cheek to wipe a tear that fell while she spoke, “You don't have to prove anything, neither to me nor to anyone, the only one who decides your value is yourself. And while it may be a bit true that I may not have been the best teacher, that does not change the fact that I accept you as my apprentice, and it may be time for me to take that job seriously as well. "

Eda could not continue with her talk before Luz threw herself on to give her a big hug, "Thank you, Eda" she said between choked sobs against the elder's dress, she only responded by caressing her head in an affectionate gesture.

As Luzura saw everything also resisting crying, King had climbed onto Outlaw's shoulder to speak to him up close, “Should we tell you that all the Digimon in that cave were so weakened from so long in suspended animation that they were barely stronger than a Child-Level? " he whispered in a mocking tone.

"Let them have this moment".

As they flew into the sunset, Luz was able to observe immense structures in the distance that rose to touch the sky and far beyond the clouds. Infinite towers equal to the Tower of Wrath where they had been a few days ago, from that perspective she could see 4 of them that seemed aligned in a specific pattern, and if she remembered correctly she had seen another 3 when they were on the way to the forest mounted on Birdramon’s cab. 7 towers, would there be someone like Warden Wrath in each one? She still had many questions left about this fantastic and immense world, but she could hope to find those answers after a well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone ask:  
> Fafnir the Greed was an Imperialdramon (Black).  
> The mechanism that Wizarmon take with him was this one: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antikythera_mechanism  
> Also! I have a new work in progress, its called "Mysteries of the Boiling Tower", its here on my profile if you want to read it.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, the next one if we will see new faces, or it will probably be time to give Eda some background. Whatever happens, only time will know.


End file.
